Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For cherrybomb13* *Based off Almost Prefect which is based of Maple Leaf Mistake by BourneBetter67* All he wanted was to have his girl get along with the other women in his life. What happens when that wish comes true? Shelley/OC, Sabin/OC
1. Tattooed

_Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. _

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. _

_A/N: This is for cherrybomb13, its based of Almost Prefect 1 and 2. I felt bad for Aiden not having friends in it. I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67._

"Are you sure you want to go?" Alex asked Aiden who nodded her head fiercely. "I am glad one of them at least is making the effort to get along with me." Aiden answered. Alex nodded his head, he was just a little worried about her going out with Ajay. "Its just Ajay, what's there to worry about?" she questioned. "That's exactly why you should worry." Alex answered. Aiden looked at him confused. Ajay had offered to spend the day with Aiden to get her better. Aiden thought Ajay was turning over a new leaf and want to be her friend. Alex was worried that Ajay was going to hurt Aiden.

Aiden went to finish getting ready, Alex waited for Ajay to arrive. The hyper Canadian bounced into the house. Alex eyed her warily. "How many red bulls have you had this morning?' 'Before Chris woke up and found out that I was drinking them?" Alex nodded his head. "I would have had 3, but he took the last one." Ajay stated as she twirled her car keys around on her finger. "Ajay, I am begging you please be nice to her. She isn't one of us. She is different." "No shit really? I know that. I promised Chris I would be nice. So I am going to be on my best behavior." Ajay answered as Aiden bounced down the stairs. "Ready Ajay?" she questioned. "Sure am." "Ajay pinky promise." Alex stated holding his pinky out to her. Ajay rolled her eyes and locked her pinky with his before she turned to Aiden, "I am driving." Aiden nodded her head, she walked over and kissed Alex before she followed Ajay out to her car.

Aiden jumped as loud rock music blared though out the charger. Ajay looked over her at her apologetic, "Sorry, when I don't have Joey in the car, I tend to rock out." "It's okay.' Aiden stated. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Aiden turned to the Canadian, "Who is this?" "This is Fozzy." "Who?" Ajay looked over at her out of the corner of her eye. "Fozzy, one of my brothers' band." "I thought Alex said your brothers are wrestlers." "They are, Jericho does Fozzy on the side." "What kind of name is Jericho if you don't mind me asking?" Aiden asked as she shifted her position so she could see Ajay better. "It's his in ring name. his first name is Chris. I will call him Jerky, Ass-clown or Keith so I don't get him and my Chris confused." Ajay answered.

"Oh. What's your other two brothers name?" Ajay smiled, "Adam and Jay. They are Edge and Christian in the WWE." "Oh okay." Aiden said, "Does she know that you are with me?" "Bay? No she thinks I am with my sister-in-laws." "How many do you have?" "Umm current 3. And three ex sister in laws." "3?" "Yep, as much as I love my big brothers they were are big man whores." Ajay giggled. Aiden laughed along with her.

The two blondes had been driving around Detroit looking for something to do. A neon sign caught Ajay's eye. "Aiden how much do you trust me?" Ajay questioned her. "Why?" "Because I have this whacky idea." "What is it?" she asked. "How do you feel about tattoos?" Ajay asked pointing to the tattoo shop that she was parked in front of. "A tattoo? Aren't those painful?" "Not really, its like a thousands of tiny pin pricks." Ajay answered, "Trust me, I wouldn't make you do anything, I didn't think you can handle. I have one, I am going to have them add Joey's initials to it." Aiden looked at the blonde. There was something that made Aiden what to trust her.

"Okay, what the hell let's do it!" "Really?" "Yes." Ajay squealed and turned the car off, "Come on." Aiden laughed at the blonde's excitement as she exited the charger gracefully. Ajay was already waiting by the pallor door. "Aw, Miss. Ajay, you are back. Finally going to get your tattoo finished." "Yes Paulie I am, my friend here is going to get one too." Ajay answered as she motioned over her shoulder at Aiden who waved meekly at the tattooed man. "Pick out what you want sweetheart, I am going to take Miss Ajay back and get her started."

Aiden wandered over to where Ajay was sitting after she looked at the stuff around the front of the shop. She leaned over her shoulder to see what she was having done. "Did you decide what you wanted?" Paulie asked. Ajay turned to look at her. "I kind of like the star." Aiden stated pointing at Ajay's. Ajay beamed, "How about you go for something smaller? This hurt like hell. And no offense cookie you look like you can't handle a lot of pain." Aiden nodded while one of Paulie's coworkers handed her a book.

Aiden pulled herself up next to Ajay on the bench tucking her skirt between her legs as she did so. She looked though the book. "Ajay! How about this one?" she asked pointing at the small star tattoo with a small tail behind it. Ajay looked at it and nodded her head smiling. "I like it! Paulie she will take that one." Paulie laughed. "Ajay would it be childish if I asked you to hold onto my hand?" Aiden asked as Paulie prepped Aiden's wrist. "Of course not. When I first got mine down, I had a hold of Adam's hand so tight I left nail intends in his hand." Ajay answered.

Aiden squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the gun start up, she grabbed a hold of Ajay's hand and squeezed it. She heard Ajay's soft laugh as she squeezed her hand back. Aiden opened her eyes and looked at Ajay. "Where did you get the ring?" she asked. "My brothers gave it to me for my high school graduation." "I wasn't talking about that one. I am talking about the one on your ring finger." "Oh, Chris gave it to me. it's a promise ring until we actually get engaged." Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head, "Who is buggy?" "I am. That's what Adam and Jay call me. Jerky calls me Bubbalou." "Oh gotcha." Aiden laughed, "I thought sunshine was a odd nickname." "Oh trust me, I have so many nicknames." "Alex told me he calls you the spawn of Satan." "He does." Ajay laughed. "Did he ever tell you about the time me and his girlfriend at the time left him in a hotel room handcuffed to the bed naked?" "WHAT!" Aiden shouted looking shocked.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" "NO! TELL ME!" "Okay so we were involved in this prank war a couple of years ago, and Alex had driven us crazy so the girl decided it would be funny to handcuff him to the bed to torture him. I showed up a couple of hours later saw him hand cuffed to the bed passed out so I stole his boxers, the maids found him after check out naked handcuffed and pissed the fuck off at me and the girls." Ajay answered. Aiden's face went from shocked to amused as she started giggling. "You really left him in the bed naked?" she got out between her giggles. "Yep. Chris thought it was the funniest thing ever." Ajay laughed.

Alex was waiting for the girl to come back so they could go meet up with Chris, Joey, Riley, Bailey and Petey at dinner. He heard the laughter first, he looked up shocked as his fiancee and his best friend's girlfriend came tumbling into the room. "Aiden, Ajay what's so funny?" "Teddy Bear." Aiden giggled. "Abyss. EY." Ajay laughed. "You told her about Abyss and EY fighting over the teddy bear?" Ajay nodded her head.

"God Ajay what else did you tell her?" Ajay shrugged, "Show him what we did today." Aiden peeled back the gaze and tape that covered her tattoo that was placed on her wrist."YOU GOT HER TATOOED!" Alex shouted causing the girls to laugh even more. "You were so right!" Aiden giggled. "I told you so." Alex pulled his phone out, "Chris you better come get Ajay before I kill her with my bare damn hands."


	2. Partying It Up Aiden Style

_**Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. **_

A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Gran who is mentioned, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. Lyrics belong to Vanilla Ice. Baby got Back belongs to Sir Mix A Lot.

_**Partying It Up Aiden Style**_

Alex and Chris were in Chris and Ajay's living room watching the game that was on while Aiden and Ajay were getting ready to go out to the club. Joey was with Ajay's grandmother and Riley was with Carrie. Aiden was looking around their bedroom, "Ya'll are so cute together." Ajay who was standing in the closet turned and looked at Aiden, "Thanks." "Is Joey yours?" Aiden asked studying the picture of Ajay and Joey on the beach in Tampa. 'No, we adopted him. His biological mom is a fucking crazy bitch. Everyone thinks he is mine and Chris' anyways." Ajay answered, "How is it I have lived in Detroit forever and I don't have one damn thing to wear." Aiden put the picture frame back on the night stand and walked into the closet and stood next to Ajay. "I might have something in the car you could wear." "Really?" Ajay asked. "Sure, I will go see what I have." Aiden answered before she left the room.

The Southern Belle came back upstairs a few minutes later a couple of dress bags draped over her arm. Ajay was on her phone giggling, "Fatso, I got to go. I will, I promise no singing of the Canadian national anthem. I love you too. Bye." Aiden looked confused at the blonde. "My older brother, was calling to check on me." Ajay answered. "He still calls to check on you?" Aiden asked laying the dress bags on the bed.

"Yes. They all do. I still text them to let them know that I am at the next location safe, they do the same thing." Ajay answered. 'I think that is cute." Aiden stated as she unzipped the bags. She pulled out a jewel tone blue dress. "Get your butt into the shower, then I am going to do your hair and make up." Aiden stated pointing the master bath. Ajay looked a little shocked a she walked bathroom.

Chris had went up the stairs to check on the girls, but came stomping back down the stairs looking shocked, "Your fiancee is mean, she won't let me in my own damn room." "She might be doing an Aiden makeover on Ajay." Alex stated. "A make over?" Chris asked. "Yep, I am shocked that Ajay is opening up so much to Aiden." "I am too, to tell you the truth. She told me last night, she felt guilty for the way she had treated Aiden. I think she kind of enjoys having a girlie girl around. We both know fully well that Bailey is just as hard as nails as Ajay is." Chris answered.

"You have a lot of stuff in here, why don't you wear it?" Aiden asked looking though Ajay's jewelry box. Ajay shrugged her answer. "Did Chris give you this?" Aiden asked opening a velvet necklace box that was sitting in the box. Ajay nodded her head. "You are wearing this tonight along with these earrings. "I almost forgot had those earrings. My pops gave those to me before he died." Ajay stated running her fingertip over the sapphire earrings that Aiden had found. Ajay shook her head trying to brush tears away. "Ajay? Did I do something wrong?" Aiden asked.

"No, you didn't. I almost forgot how much I missed my grandpa. You know he and my Gran took me and my brothers in and basically raised me since I was a baby?" Ajay stated. "No." "He has been gone for almost 10 years" with that Ajay shook her head and stood up whipping her eyes. Aiden stood up as well and hugged her. Ajay hugged her back. "I am sorry." "Don't be." Ajay whispered back, "Let's go have some fun." Aiden nodded her head, wondering why Ajay shut herself down like that.

"How long does it take for women to get ready?" Alex wondered. Chris shrugged, whatever it was meant he was in for a treat. "Its too quiet, how can you stand it? Doesn't Joey run around here all crazy like?" Alex asked. "Yeah he does. But you know how he loves Ajay's Gran. Its his chance to get spoiled." Chris answered as they heard the door open upstairs. "Here we go.' Alex stated.

Aiden appeared first wearing a black dress with a sheer back, she was wearing a smirk. Ajay was a couple of steps behind her fumbling with the latch of her tennis bracelet. "Whoa." Chris breathed, Ajay's head shot up, "Does this look okay?" Chris nodded dumbly as he looked her up and down, drinking in her curve hugging jewel color blue dress and heels. "You did this?" Alex asked lowly in his fiancée's ear. Aiden nodded her head, "Yes, Ajay let me pick the dress. The rest is her." "You just made Chris one happy son of a bitch."

"Who is gonna to be the DD?" Ajay asked as Alex drove them to the club. "I am." Ajay turned to her boyfriend, "Alex Shelley staying sober while we go out that has to be a first." "Haha fun ya punk." "I know isn't it Skunk man." Alex glared at her though the rearview mirror. She blew a raspberry at him, before she turned her attention back to Chris who was trailing his hand up her leg.

They walked into the club, "Hey babe, why don't you and Chris go grab us a table? We will be there in a sec." Alex stated grabbing a hold of the Canadian's arm and pulling her back a couple of steps. Chris nodded his head and lead Aiden away. "What's up Alex?" "Oh slow down there Spitfire. I just wanted to preach an idea to you." "What kind of idea?" Ajay asked cocking an eyebrow as she looked up at him. "How would you feel about body shots? Lets face it Chris and Aiden need to step out of their comfort zone a bit." Ajay looked thoughtful before she turned a devious smirk to him, "Leave Chris to me, you just handle Aiden."

Alex nodded his head then winced when he felt Ajay's fist go into his stomach, "What was that for?" "You know that only Johnny Devine is allowed to call me Spitfire." Ajay answered before she bounced away bobbing to the music as she went. Alex shook his head and headed to the bar.

"Where's Alex?" Aiden asked as Chris pulled Ajay onto his lap. "Getting shots." Ajay answered as she turned to nuzzle into Chris' neck. Aiden advert her eyes, blushing slightly. She had never seen Chris act affectionate in public with Ajay. Alex came to the table with a tray. "Hey you two get a room." Alex stated causing the making out couple to break apart. "Opps." Ajay stated, "Sorry Aiden." Aiden smiled at her showing it was okay. "Who is up for some body shots?" Alex questioned. Ajay's face lit up excitedly. "Of course my troublemaking buddy over there is." Alex stated pointing at the blonde who was bouncing excitedly on her boyfriend's lap.

Chris look like he is going to put up a fight. Ajay turned to him and whispered something in his ear that either Aiden or Alex could hear. Chris looked at Ajay a little shocked and nodded his head. Ajay smirked, "Line them up Mr. Skunk Man." Aiden giggled at the nickname as Alex set up the shots. Chris licked Ajay's neck before he put the salt on it. She put the lime in her mouth. Chris throw the shot back, licked Ajay's neck again and then sucked the lime out of her mouth. Aiden looked shocked. "You didn't know that my boy there could be that risky did you?" Alex asked as Ajay pulled the lime out of her mouth and brought Chris' mouth to hers again.

Bailey and Petey walked into the club that they were suppose to be meeting their friends at. Bailey froze seeing Alex preparing to do a body shot on Aiden. Petey followed her gaze and rolled his eyes. Bailey watched with horror filled eyes as Alex licked the salt of Aiden's neck and down the shot he had in his hand, then he lowered his mouth to hers sucking the lime out of it. Petey regained his thought first, "Where is Tink and Chris I thought they said they were going to be here too?" Bailey shrugged her shoulders as she started heading towards the table. Petey shook his head and followed Bailey towards the table.

'Hey everyone." Bailey greeted. Ajay smiled at her. "Hey Sabin! Are you going to get your face out of Ajay's neck and say hi?" Petey questioned. Chris pulled back flushed, "Hi." Ajay giggled as she stood up off of Chris' lap, "Come on Aiden, lets go dance." Aiden nodded her head and stood up as well. "Hi Pan, Bye Pan.' She stated pulling Aiden behind her, "You comin' Bay?" Bailey looked shocked but followed the blondes. "When did Ajay decided to get along with Aiden?" Chris shrugged his shoulders as he and Alex watched Ajay and Aiden.

"Come on Cookie lighten up a bit." Ajay stated as she and Bailey danced with each other. Aiden was a little shy. "Here take a hit off of this." Ajay stated handing her the red bull and vodka that she had ordered. Aiden took the drink and took a gulp. "Damn girl!" Ajay laughed. Alex, Chris and Petey all watched their women dance on the dance floor. Somehow Aiden had ended up between Ajay and Bailey and both of them were dancing on her. Aiden laughed as she motioned she needed a drink. The two Canadians nodded their heads as they followed her off the dance floor.

Aiden grabbed Ajay, 'I have an idea." "Okay." 'How do you feel about body shots?" "You and me?" the hyper blonde asked. Aiden nodded her head. "I like the way you think." Ajay giggled. "Do you want to go first?" Aiden asked. "Sure. Lets go get shots. HEY BAR KEEP!" Ajay called. Aiden giggled as she followed Ajay back to the table. "What are you girls doing?" Petey asked. "You will see Pan my man." Ajay giggled.

Aiden motioned for Ajay to come over to where she was standing. Alex, Chris and Petey all shocked as they watched Ajay lick Aiden's collarbone and shake some salt on the moist trail she had made. "Hand me that shot eh?" Ajay asked pointing at the shot glass. Alex nodded dumbly as he handed the shot to the blonde. Aiden put the lime wedge in her mouth "Cheers." Ajay stated as she threw the shot back and licked up the salt.

All three guys moved to the end of their seats and watched as Ajay captured the wedge in her own mouth. Aiden started giggling, "My turn." instead of going to the collar bone like Ajay did she went for her neck. "Damn, that's one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Alex stated as Chris and Petey nodded dumbly. "Hey 'Lex. Lets show them how we trouble makers do it." Ajay stated. Alex smirked, this was going to be fun.

After a while Aiden and Ajay were damn well plastered, Bailey went to call and check on the kids. Chris, Alex and Petey were left sitting with the giggling drunks who were sitting next to each other. The next thing that the guys knew, they were kissing. Chris and Alex shifted their positions. Petey's jaw was hanging open with his shock. Bailey was walking back to the table she stopped dead in her tracks, what the fuck was Ajay doing? The two girls separated.

"Damn, we are lucky son of bitches aren't we?" Alex stated looking over at Chris. "Un-Huh." Chris answered dumbly. He had seen Ajay kiss Traci, and a couple of other girls but nothing as hot as that. Ajay maneuvered herself so she was now sitting on his lap, Aiden was sitting on Alex's lap. Bailey came back over to the table and sat next to Petey crossing her arms. "What's wrong?" "When did they become friends?" "Are you jealous Bay?" "Maybe." 'Ajay is just being her friend, you will always be her best friend. Besides I don't think she is going to remember much of anything in the morning." Petey answered. Bailey nodded, "We should go." "We are going to head out."

Chris heard him and looked over at him, "Okay. We will see you tomorrow." "Okay, don't let her get arrested for indecent exposure, I think Jeff might just kill her if she does." Petey stated pointing at the blonde who was sitting on Sabin's lap. "I won't."

A familiar rap song started up after Petey and Bailey left. The two Detroit Natives and the lone Canadian looked at Aiden shocked when she started rapping along with the song, _Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby All right stop, Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo! I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and watch me jump like a candle. _"Damn Vanilla Ice." Chris stated with a laugh. Ajay looked at her then at Chris, "She raps better then Jay." Aiden and Alex both laughed as well.

The next morning, Chris woke up hearing his girlfriend puking in their bathroom. He got out of bed and went to hold her hair back. Alex was doing the same thing with Aiden down the hall. "What did we do last night?" Ajay asked resting her head against the cool porcelain. "You don't remember?" "No, I remember letting Aiden put me in that rocking dress, doing body shots and dancing after that everything is a blur." Chris laughed, if she only knew that she and Aiden decided it would be fun to try and rap Baby Got Back on the way back to the house. Or how she wanted to have sex in the backseat of Alex's car. Luckily she ended up passing out before anything happened. She would die.

Aiden looked up Alex, "What did we do last night?" Alex laughed, "Oh honey, you proved that you could go out and party with the Canadian Heartbreaker.' Aiden glared at him, "That still doesn't answer, my question what did we do last night?"


	3. Savannah Snipe

A/N: This chapter is written by cherrybomb13. she came up with the prank. Also check out Stewart from MadTv on youtube, I could so see Alex doing that. I only own Ajay and Joey who is mentioned, Nana and Aiden belong to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Ajay and Aiden were sitting at Chris and Ajay's house in silence. The Guns had left them there while they went to run some errands. Aiden was lounging on the couch with a relaxing spa mask on her face. She was almost asleep when Ajay let out a frustrated howl.

"I'm so bored! Why couldn't they leave us with at least one car?" She complained.

"Alex had to get the oil changed." Aiden reminded her closing her eyes again.

"You know you've turned him into a little do gooder. He never even kept his car clean much less change the oil." Ajay commented.

"Well his car was a mess and it stunk. I had to put up a chart for him and Riley and put stars on it when they did something good, like clean their room and what not." Aiden said.

Ajay looked up at her giggling, "You made your husband and his four year old daughter a disciplinary chart?"

Aiden nodded, "They liked competing to see who got the most stickers, some days all I would have to do is cook."

"I might have to steal that idea." Ajay pondered.

She laughed to herself when she pictured Alex in yellow rubber gloves and a bandanna across his forehead scrubbing the toilet in a race to get stickers.

She lay back down and sighed, "I'm still bored though."

"Well what do you want to do?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, I want to be bad, I want to get into trouble, I want to do something devious. I haven't pranked anybody in forever, not since Chris banned me the last time." Ajay whined.

"You know it's very scary that you get those kinds of urges." Aiden said, "What kind of prank did you want to pull?" "I can't think of anything that won't get me in trouble with Chris and that I haven't done before." She huffed.

They were silent as they though to themselves. Suddenly Aiden sat up with a screech making Ajay jump.

"Cookie, you just scared the shit out of me!" Ajay admonished.

"You're gonna love me, like you may leave Chris to be with me your gonna love me so much." Aiden smiled.

Ajay looked skeptically at the petite blonde who was wiping her spa mask off her face, "Do you know what it would take to make me leave Chris?"

Aiden looked over the mirror, her auburn eyes flashing, "Hmmmm….maybe the best prank in the world!!"

"I'm listening." Ajay smiled leaning forward in her seat.

"Since Chris will get mad at you if you pull the prank, what about if I pulled it?" Aiden grinned.

"Go on." Ajay smirked leaning closer.

"Ajay, have you ever heard of snipe hunting?" Aiden asked as a devilish grin spread across her face.

Ajay looked skeptical, "Do I look like I know how to shoot a gun. None of us have ever been hunting; I don't think that's going to work honey."

She had her hopes up that maybe she'd rubbed off a little on the shy girl.

Aiden shook her head vigorously, "You trap them, there are no guns involved. You take bags, like burlap bags, to trap them. Riley and Joey could do it it's so easy."

Ajay's faith was restored a little, "So what are these sniper things?"

Aiden had the most victorious look on her face as she wiped off the remnants of her mask, "They're not real."

Ajay froze trying to process what she'd just heard, "Come again?"

Aiden clapped her hands together giddily, "They're made up, there's no suck thing as snipe hunting! Its like saying you're hunting for the Easter bunny!"

Ajay screamed as she began jumping up and down, "They'll never suspect that it's YOU pulling the prank on them. Not sweet innocent Aiden."

Aiden stood up and took a bow as Ajay stopped jumping and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, "Cookie, you've made me so proud. If you pull this off I may have to leave Chris and move in with you and Alex."

"Oh, it's going to work, trust me. I've already got it planned out."

Ajay squealed and tackled her to the floor in a hug. Chris and Alex walked in the front door and saw the two girls on the floor. They both broke out into shit eating grins.

"I'm so glad that you two are friends." Chris smiled looking over at Alex, "Dude what are you doing?"

Alex had thrown his shirt across the room and kicked off his shoes and had already undone his belt, "What the hell are YOU doing? Your girlfriend is on top of my wife, I'm not missing out this time!" Alex smiled.

Ajay got off of Aiden and helped her up, "We weren't doing anything! She asked if I wanted to go on a road trip to Savannah with her and I got excited."

She walked past Alex and punched him in the stomach, "You're such a pervert."

Alex doubled over gasping, "You're such a bitch."

Aiden came over to Alex and handed him his shirt.

After he redressed he pouted and put his head on her shoulder, "I don't want you to go by yourself."

Ajay rolled her eyes form the couch where she was sitting with Chris, "I'm going with her moron."

Alex whined in Aiden's ear.

"He doesn't want me to leave him." She interpreted.

Alex poked his lip out and nodded.

Chris rolled his eyes this time, "You are so whipped bro."

"That's a long way to Savannah from here though, and a lot could happen." Alex argued wrapping Aiden in his arms protectively.

Ajay got off the couch and went to Aiden and grasped her arm, "Come on, you can help me pack."

Alex held her tightly, "Go pack yourself ya punk! I haven't seen her all day!"

Ajay began trying to pry Alex's arms off of Aiden but to no avail.

"Alex! Let her go so she can help me!" Ajay demanded.

"NO MEANS NO AJAY!" Alex screamed.

Aiden and Chris were giggling at the two friends who were still bickering.

"Alex you are the biggest whiny baby I know. Let her go now!" Ajay shouted.

Alex began doing the "Stewart" impression from Mad TV.

"I don't want you to have her, go away! You're in my danger zone!" Alex said in a high pitched girl voice as he spun around.

Ajay was laughing then too, "Alexxx! What do what Mama says right now!" she said like Stewart's mom.

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head, "Nuh, uh, you can't have her. I wanna play with her first!"

Everybody was laughing hysterically at his impression.

"Fine, send her up when you get done with her." Ajay said trying to catch her breath.

Alex was carrying Aiden to the spare bedroom.

"Look what I can do!" he said still in character as he kicked his foot out to open the door.

"Psycho." Chris laughed turning up the volume on the TV.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Both girls were packed and ready to go. The guys had just loaded up Ajay's car and were about to say their goodbyes. Alex had Aiden tightly wrapped up again in his arms and was tenderly kissing her lips.

"Ajay you are NOT to let anything happen to her, and I mean it!" Alex said looking over at her in Chris' arms.

"OH MY GOD ALEX! She'll be fine! We'll see you in two days!" Ajay groaned.

They stuck their tongues out at each other.

Chris looked at Aiden, Try and keep her out of trouble okay? I don't want to have to bail her out again."

Ajay rolled her eyes, "That was one time!"

Chris kissed her a final time and spanked her butt, "Be good. Love you."

"Never, and I love you too!" Ajay replied cracking open a Red Bull as soon as she got behind the wheel.

Aiden got in on the passenger seat and buckled up. Alex pointed at his narrowed eyes and then at Ajay's. She wiggled her fingers back at him like she was scared. He stared at her for several minutes in silence.

"CAN WE GO?!" Ajay shouted.

Alex took his eyes off of Ajay and looked at Aiden, "I love you."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you in a day and a wake up." She smiled sweetly.

Alex glared back at Ajay as he closed the passenger door and they drove off.

Chris was stifling his laughter, "You okay?"

"Shut up, let's get some beer and play video games." Alex said stomping back into the house.

TWO DAYS LATER

Ajay was bouncing around Aiden's parent's house excitedly, "They're going to be here soon! I can't wait! They are going to be so shocked!"

Ajay had called them the night before and told them all about how Aiden had taken her snipe hunting and how she had actually caught two. Petey, who was coming two had been skeptical that Ajay could actually be stealthy enough to catch a wild animal, looked up snipe hunting. They poured over the made up website and got excited when Aiden promised to take them too. It was about four in the afternoon when the boys arrived. Ajay, Aiden and Nana were sitting in rocking chairs on the porch laughing. The girls shot out of their seats and ran into their significant others arms. Petey shook his head, smiling as Nana stood up and held out her arms to him. He blushed as he went and gave her a hug and jumped when she pinched his butt again.

"Okay, we've got to get changed if we're going to go." Aiden rushed, "We've got clothes set out for you in your rooms."

Chris and Alex smiled when they noticed what the girls were wearing. Aiden wore tight black thermal pants with black thigh high wading boots and a tight camouflage shirt with a black vest over it. Ajay was wearing camouflage cargo pants with a tight black top and a camouflage jacket over it with boots.

"You look hot in that!" Chris growled into her neck.

She giggled and shooed him up the stairs with Alex, "You've got to get ready."

They all walked into the house.

"Petey, you let Nana know if you need any help up there getting changed and I'll be right up." Nana winked at him.

He blushed again as he followed Chris and Alex upstairs. The girls silently screamed at each other and took off to the front of the house to fill they're backpack full of snacks A few moments later the guys came down dressed in all camouflage.

"This shit is cool! We might have to do some wrestling gear in this." Alex said holding out his arms inspecting the tight camo Under Armor shirt he had on.

"Make sure you bring your jackets, you're going to need them tonight." Aiden said looking at Nana who was smiling broadly.

She had taken Aiden snipe hunting when she was little.

"We'll be back later." Ajay grinned.

They stepped onto the back porch.

"I'm sorry I can't go this time Sunshine, my legs still hurt from when we took her." Nana smiled motioning to Ajay.

"It's okay. Thanks for showing us that spot though." Aiden said with a straight face, "I mean, if Ajay can catch two, they should have no problem."

Ajay bumped her shoulder, "Shut up, I've never done anything like that before."

She took Chris' hand and began walking ahead of them, "We're going to go ahead of you guys. We'll walk slowly so you can catch up."

Alex took a seat, "Might as well give them a five minute head start so maybe they'll have their clothes on when we catch up to them."

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

Petey chuckled, "Ajay LOVES it when he wears camo. The last time he wore it we had to get other rooms."

"Ohhh…." Aiden grinned.

Nana sighted looking at Petey, "If only I were five years younger."

A few minutes later the trio began walking into the woods. When they caught up to Chris and Ajay, Chris was sprawled out on the forest floor while Ajay was sitting on a fallen tree picking debris out of her blonde hair.

Chris sat up slowly still panting, "I second that we should get camo wrestling gear."

Everybody laughed as Petey helped Chris to his feet. They walked for miles deep into the woods of the property. When they finally reached the spot Aiden let go of Alex's hand and took her book bag off.

She pulled out three burlap bags and handed them to the guys, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

"Wait, we can't have flashlights? I can't see anything." Chris complained.

"No, the light scares them away. Shh…" Ajay admonished.

"You guys are going to stay here, while Ajay and I run them your way. They're really fast so make sure you have your bag open wide so you don't miss them." Aiden explained.

"What the hell are they exactly?" Petey asked.

"They're birds that burrow in the briars, me and Ajay will go scare them up and run them your way." She said.

"What do we do when we catch one?" Alex asked.

"Close your bag really quick and hold it out away from you because they go crazy trying to get out. Just put this cage in the bag so they'll run in it and get ready for the next one." Ajay told them,"Spread out a little bit too."

The guys took several steps apart, a look of excitement on their faces.

"Last thing, when you hear us start to holler and scream that's when you need to start calling them. They'll just scatter everywhere but if they hear you calling them they run right at you." Aiden said using all of her strength not to burst into laughter.

"How do you call them?" Chris wondered.

"They get their name from the noise they make, you just yell SNIPE, like that, but louder of course." She said, "Got anymore questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Ok, we'll see if we can't find some and run them to you just listen out for us okay?" Aiden smiled kissing Alex softly.

Ajay kissed Chris and then both girls kissed Petey on either cheek.

"Good luck boys!" Ajay smiled as she and Aiden held hands as they went through the dense brush.

"I think my eyes finally adjusted I can kinda see a little better now." Petey said looking to his left at Alex.

"You guys want to make a bet? Whoever catches the most snipe gets fifty dollars." Chris suggested.

"Fuck that! Make it a hundred." Alex said getting in a crouched position with his bag open.

"Deal." Chris and Petey agreed as they got down in the same position as Alex.

Several minutes passed and they heard nothing.

Alex finally stoop up to his full height, "You don't think they got lost do you?" "You always worry about her!" Petey complained, "She grew up here, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Shut up! She's not Ajay or Bailey, she can't defend herself." Alex spat back.

On the other side of him Chris made a whip sound, "Waapissshhh."

"You know what, both of you go to hell. I can worry about my sweet defenseless wife all I want to. She's not some rough and rowdy girl, and you assholes need to remember that."

Petey rolled his eyes in the dark, "I'm Alex Shelley and I'm am overprotective wuss. I worry about my wife all the time."

Chris laughed and joined in with his own high pitched girl voice, "And Ajay beats me up all the time because I act like a girl, I should start letting my wife do my make…"

Alex had tackled him to the ground for making fun of him.

"Take it back you fucking jerk." Alex growled putting him in a head lock.

Chris was struggling against his tag team partner when Petey jumped into his rescue. The three men were scrapping on the floor for several minutes when they heard the girls yell far off in the distance.

"Oh shit!" Chris grunted punching Alex one final time as he scrambled to get his bag.

"Get off of me you Canadian bastard!" Alex shouted as he pushed Petey off of him.

They all got up and had their bags open and waiting.

"SNIPEEEE!!!" Alex screamed, remembering they had to call the animals.

"Come on one hundred dollars." He laughed.

Chris and Petey joined in, "SNIPE! SNIPE! SNIPEEE!!!"

They were all trying to be louder than the other as they called for the fictional animals.

"Oh shit! I think I saw one run that way!" Petey yelled pointing toward the left of them.

"The "snipe" was in fact a raccoon that if possible would have started laughing at them. They yelled louder and longer over the supposed sighting thinking that if they did so they would stop scattering and they might actually catch one.

Far off in the distance Ajay and Aiden were screaming with laughter. Their sides felt like they were going to explode from laughing at the three guys making asses out of themselves.

"Oh, I can't breathe, oh I can't breathe." Ajay wheezed holding her stomach.

Aiden was wiping tears from her eyes and was holding her side as well. They stayed that way until the guys went silent. They yelled and screamed signaling that they were sending more snipe their way. The boys started calling again.

"Oh man, let's go before they figure it out." Aiden said cranking up her four wheeler they had stashed that morning.

Ajay went to the tree and pulled the last flag marking their way off and hopped on the back. They took off through the woods back to the house to play cards with Nana, leaving the guys to fend for themselves.

Back with the guys they had grown silent again waiting for the girls to let them know they had jumped some more snipe.

"I wonder if they got lost." Petey mocked Alex.

"Shut up, don't fucking start with me." Alex snapped back straining his ears for any kind of sound.

An hour passed and they had still heard nothing, they were all sitting on the ground huddled together.

"Geez its fucking cold." Chris whined, shimmying down into his jacket more.

"Who knew it got this cold in damn Georgia!?" Petey chimed in.

"It's not THAT cold, I mean you're form Canada and we're from Detroit, we should be used to the cold right?" Alex asked.

"Shut up." They both muttered.

Thirty more minutes passed when Petey started laughing hysterically.

Alex and Chris looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What the hell is so funny?" Chris asked.

"Those bitches!" Petey choked out.

Alex jumped to his feet, "Don't talk about Aiden like that!"

"Or Ajay!" Chris added standing up as well.

"Don't you get it?" Petey asked still laughing.

They looked at him dumbly.

"They pulled a prank on us. This isn't real; they left us the fuck out here." Petey said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Aiden wouldn't do that." Alex defended.

"She's been hanging out with Ajay, so yes she would too." Petey countered.

"FUUCCKK!" Chris groaned, "Do you know how damn STUPID we sounded? I bet they were laughing their asses off at us."

"Your girlfriend is a bad influence." Alex stated pointing at Chris.

"It wasn't all Ajay; she never would have thought something up this elaborate. Ajay pranks on the fly, this was carefully scripted. Your wife is just as devious as Ajay." Chris shot back.

Alex poked out his lip, "I feel like I just found out Santa Claus wasn't real all over again."

Petey slung his arm across Alex's shoulders, "Face it Shell, your wife is one half of the 'Terror Twins" now."

Alex sighed deeply, "Shit."

"Do you even remember which way we came?" Chris asked squinting through the darkness.

"I have no fucking clue." Petey laughed, he could appreciate a good prank, "Let's just start walking this way, maybe we'll see the lights from the house.

The next morning the girls got up early to fix breakfast for the guys as a peace offering. Aiden was scrambling eggs as Ajay buttered toast.

"Fire in the hole ladies!" Nana shouted from the living room.

Ajay rushed around behind the island with Aiden who had the spatula out in front of herself ready to defend them both. All three of them trudged into the kitchen and dropped into chairs at the table. They didn't say a single word. Aiden and Ajay stifled their laughter as they fixed three plates of food and placed them in front of the three men. They looked awful. Their eyes were blood shot from no sleep, their hair was disheveled, and their clothes had little pieces of forest debris everywhere.

"Go ahead and laugh." Petey said between mouthfuls.

The girls burst into laughter as did Nana who came into the kitchen.

"I could hear all three of you all the way up on the porch." Nana laughed.

Chris' blue eyes looked up and found Ajay.

"Don't look at me, it was her idea! I told her I would get in trouble if I pulled another prank.

Alex glared at Ajay too, "I changed my mind, I don't want you to be friends with her anymore."

Ajay's mouth hung open in shock, "This was all Cookie, not me!"

Aiden smiled innocently, "It was all me, not her. At least I cooked you breakfast though"


	4. Sledding E&C Style

_**Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. **_

A/N Here is another chapter written by yours truly. Aiden gets to meet Ajay's family in it. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67. I own Ajay, Joey and Gran.

_**Sledding E&C Style**_

"That's a lot of snow." Aiden stated from where she sat in the backseat of the SVU that Chris and Ajay had rented. They had decided to go up to Toronto for a 3 day weekend. Ajay nodded her head with a smile, "When I was growing up my brothers and I used to go outside and have this big old snowball fight. They used to get me pinned to the ground and white washed me.'

"That's mean." Aiden stated. "No it's not, it was a total Adam and Jay thing to do, when Jericho started hanging around, he started teaming with me, saying it was fair that I was getting double teamed." Ajay said. "Mommy, Uncle Jay and Uncle Adam?' Joey asked. "I don't know if they are going to be there tonight baby." Ajay answered as Chris turned the car into the Toronto suburb that the blonde grew up.

Aiden looked out of the window again. Toronto was different then Savannah, there was certain charm about it. "Babe? Whose car is that?" Chris asked seeing another car parked in the driveway. "I don't know." Ajay answered as the front door open and two blonde men walked out of the house. Ajay let out an excited squeal as she got out of the car. Aiden looked out of the window. "Who are they?" Aiden asked as Chris got out of the driver's seat and went to undo Joey's booster seat, Alex was already undoing Riley's. "Those are Ajay's brothers." Alex answered. Aiden looked at the three blondes again, Ajay was engulfed between the two big guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ajay asked her voice coming muffled from where her face was buried in Adam's jacket. "We heard you were coming up here, we missed you and we decided what the hell, we have the weekend off too." Adam answered. "So we decided to come up here." Adam answered. "I am glad you did too." Ajay stated as she pulled back. Chris, Joey, Riley, Aiden and Alex were out of the car.

"UNCLE JAY!" Joey shouted causing Jay to squat down and pick up his nephew. Joey hugged him tightly. Ajay went and stood next to Chris. "Who is that?" Adam asked. "Adam, Jay, this is Aiden Carlton. She is Alex's girlfriend." Adam and Jay both exchanged a look which clearly read Fresh Meat. "Nice to meet you Aiden. I am Adam, Ajay's better looking older brother." Adam stated as he took a step forward. "Hi Adam." Aiden squeaked holding her hand out to him. Adam ignored her hand and picked her up in a giant bear hug. Aiden squeaked again must to the amusement of Ajay who started giggling.

"I am Jay." Jay stated once Aiden was released, "I would shake your hand or something but this mini monkey man isn't going to let go of me anytime soon." "Can we go inside now? I feel like my nose is gonna fall off from being so cold.' Ajay whined. "Uncle Adam!" Riley squealed as Adam scooped the little girl off of the ground and twirled her around and carried her into the house. Aiden started undoing the buttons of her jacket as she followed Chris and Alex into the house.

"Hmm, Gran is making her famous chocolate chip cookies isn't she?" Ajay asked as she breathed in the heavenly scent. "Yes, she knows how much you love them." Jay answered as he tugged off Joey's jacket. Ajay beamed as a elderly woman came out of the kitchen. "I thought I heard your voice." Edna Reso stated, "Little girl your ass over here and give me a hug." Ajay laughed as she hugged her Gran. "Who is this?" Edna asked looking at Aiden. "Gran this is Aiden Carlton she is Alex's wife." Ajay answered. Edna looked from her granddaughter to Aiden a look of pure shock on her face.

"Alex has a wife? Is hell freezing over?" Edna questioned causing Ajay, Chris, Adam and Jay to start snickering. "Yes Gran." Alex stated with a roll of his eyes. "Well Aiden, it's very nice to meet you. I am Edna. But you can call me Gran everyone does." Edna stated shaking Aiden's hand. Aiden smiled warmly at Edna, as Joey and Riley quickly got Edna's attention. "Come on Aiden I will show you around the house.' Ajay stated motioning for Aiden to follow her. She nodded her head. "You grew up in this house?" Aiden asked. "Yes." "Do you mind me asking what happened?" Aiden asked. "I can tell you what I know." Ajay answered as they climbed the stairs. "This from what Jay has told me, I really don't remember. My mother for lack of a better word, left me when I was a couple of months old. Then when I was almost a year old my sperm donor left Jay and I here." "Have you heard from your parents?" Aiden asked. 'Umm, she died when I was 15 and Bill I have meet three times." Ajay answered.

Aiden looked at her friend she felt bad she didn't know about her childhood. "Stop looking at me like that. I loved growing up in this house.' Ajay stated, "What happened with my parents happened. I was better off being raised with my grandparents." Aiden nodded her head, she couldn't image growing up without her parents. She wondered how Ajay did it. "Wow! What room is this?" "Our career history room." Ajay answered, "Gran has collected everything from tickets from Jay and Adam's first show to the first program that Team Canada was in." "Who are you and Adam with?"

"Hulk Hogan. That was taken after they won the tag titles." Ajay smiled. "Who is that!" Aiden asked looking at another picture. "That is The Hart Foundation. I meet them when Adam and Jericho were training at the dungeon and I was invited to go one time. I am a huge Hitman fan." Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head clearly confused. "They are a professional wrestling family from Calgary." "Oh gotcha." Aiden stated. "Come on, I will show you what room you and Alex will be in." Ajay commented leading her out of the room. "Chris, Joey and I are going to be right up those stairs in my room." "You have a room in your attic?" "Yes, when I was little, my Pops used to say this was my tower. When I was 10 they let me move up here." Ajay answered.

"What do you think of Gran?" Alex asked. 'She is great, but she is has nothing on Nana' Aiden answered. 'That's true, your Nana is one of kind." "Are you sure Riley is okay?" Aiden asked. 'She is fine, Joey is with her. Adam and Jay are just big kids at heart." Joey wanted to sleep with his uncles in the living room, Riley had been invited to join them. "Did you know that Ajay wasn't raised by her parents?" Aiden asked as she rolled to look at her husband. "Yeah, I meet her father one time. Chris almost knocked his damn head off. If it won't have been for Ajay crying Chris would have."

"What happened?" "He came into this BBQ that Scott was having at the Team Canada house. He tried forcing Ajay to go with him. Ajay wouldn't go with him, you know Ajay, she is mouthy. She mouthed off and he hit her and threw her to the ground." Alex answered, Aiden felt him stiffen up she snuggled into his side resting her head on his chest. "I have never seen that many guys that mad before, now that I think about it that was the first time I have ever seen Ajay cry too." Alex stated, 'she wouldn't let anyone but Chris and AJ near her. I may not get along with her, but I still love her like my sister.

That night, watching her cling to Chris and AJ. I never wanted to go kick anyone's ass more then that." Alex fell quiet, "It was better for her to be raised here then with that abusive asshole." Aiden nodded her head, "Is that why she acts the way she acts?" "No, that's just Ajay. Always happy, go lucky, rough and tumble. Ask her brothers tomorrow." Alex answered as he yawned.

"Hey Aiden can you go up and wake up Ajay?" Edna asked the next morning. "Sure. Her room is all upstairs right?" Aiden asked. "Yes." Aiden walked up the stairs and to the door that lead to the attic, Chris had left it open, she climbed the stairs and almost laughed seeing Ajay snuggled into the middle of the bed sound asleep. "Ajay! Wake up!" she shouted by her ear. Ajay jerked awake and looked at her, "Wha?" "It's time to get up your Gran made breakfast.' Ajay nodded dumbly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Aiden took the time to look around Ajay's room, she could see the wrestling posters, the *Nsync posters, pictures from when she was traveling and of her and Chris, and the now defunct Team Canada. "Come on Cookie, I think my brothers said something about going ice skating today and then the game tonight." Ajay stated.

Aiden flattened herself against the wall just in time, Adam had rushed his sister as she reached the second floor landing. "ADAM JOSEPH! PUT ME DOWN!" Ajay screeched as she tried struggling against her brother's hold. Aiden spied the shower curtain that been placed on the stairs. Curious she walked towards the railing to peer over. Adam and Ajay had went down the stairs on the curtain, the firecracker blonde had stopped shouting at her brother after she realized what was going on. "WATCH OUT!" the laughing woman called as they collided with Chris and Alex's legs. "Welcome to the house of crazy." Alex stated looking up at his wife. "Can we go again?" Ajay asked her brother. "Sure."

"Come on Cookie try it's fun." Ajay laughed, "Adam Joseph, William Jason don't hurt my son." Adam and Jay had got Joey and Riley into a plastic storage tote. "What? We did this to you where you were this small." Jay stated. "No wonder, I have brain damage.' Ajay commented as the tote with two laughing toddlers came down the stairs. "Mommy! Fun!" Joey laughed as he held his arms out to Ajay who picked him up. "A-Ten go!" Riley stated as Alex got her out of the tote. "No, I am fine." Alex glared at Ajay who opened her mouth to say something. She clamped her mouth shut and looked to her brothers, "Ice skating?"

Aiden watched as Adam, Jay and Alex skated around with Riley and Joey. Chris was standing next to her his eyes on Ajay who was twirling around on the ice. "Did you know she could do that?" she asked. "Yeah. Her grandpa didn't want her doing anything dangerous when she was growing up. She took figure skating lesson to help with her balance." Chris answered. "Is she really that clumsy?" "Yes." Aiden studied Chris for a minute, you could tell that he really loved Ajay, she looked away smiling. "Cookie come on." Ajay stated as she skated over to where Aiden and Chris were standing.

Chris leaned over the gate and kissed her. "I don't know." Aiden stated. "Come on you can hold my hand if you want too." Ajay said. "I don't know.' "Would it make you feel better if Jay came over and helped?" Aiden nodded her head. "Jay!' Ajay called. "Yes?" Jay called back. "Do you mind teaching Aiden how to skate?" "Sure." Jay answered coming over to where they were at. Ajay slid in next to Chris and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Ajay went over and plopped herself on the couch next to Aiden, "I am sorry." "Its okay." Aiden had slipped and fell on the ice and almost bit her tongue off. "I don't know how you did it. Growing up." Aiden stated. "What? Ice skating?" "No growing up with your brothers." "I ask myself that everyday. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers to death. But damn we are crazy." Ajay answered as Joey came and climbed into her lap snuggling against her. Riley climbed on the couch next to them and crawled into Aiden's lap.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a baby?" Ajay asked smoothing her son's hair down. Aiden looked over at Ajay and nodded her head. Ajay shook her head and closed her eyes as the kids watched 101 Dalmatians. Both girls were startled out of their thoughts when they heard Edna's voice. "ADAM COPELAND, WILLAM RESO, JOSHUA HARTER, PATRICK MARTIN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FOUR THINKING?' Ajay started laughing, "They are in so much trouble' "What did they do?" "Indoor hockey." Ajay answered with a giggle. "Oh." Aiden answered, she was just getting used to the game, she didn't quite understand why they were all into the game.

Chris looked at his girlfriend later that night as they laid in bed. "What?" she asked opening her eyes and rolling onto her back. "I am proud of you baby." "Why?" "Because you are getting along with Aiden. It took you months to introduce Gran to Mollie.' Chris answered. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I just have a feeling babe that she and I are going to be really good friends. I know I shouldn't have been as stand offish as I was with her." Chris nodded his head and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Ajay wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him down closer to her.

The next day Chris and Ajay were woken up by Joey and Riley jumping up and down on their bed. "MOMMY! DADDY! UP!" Joey shouted, "WE GO SLEDDING TODAY!' Ajay's fluttered open, "What?" "We go sledding Aunt Ajay." Riley stated as she stopped bouncing, "Uncle Jay say so." "Okay, is your daddy and Aiden up?" the raven hair child shook her head no. "Go wake them up, we will be downstairs in a few minutes." Ajay answered. The two toddlers got off of the bed and took off running down the stairs. "That was a close one." Ajay muttered causing Chris to laugh.

'DADDY! A-TEN! UP!" Riley shouted as she and Joey jumped up and down on the bed. "What the hell?" Alex asked as they continued to bounce on the bed. They heard the laughter of Chris and Ajay in the doorway, "They did it to us too." Chris stated. "Come on cookie monsters, lets let Alex and Aiden get up." Ajay commented motioning for the kids to follow them. "That was interesting." Aiden stated that was the first time that Riley had done that since she been together with Alex.

"Cookie you might want to put on a warmer jacket then that or you are going to freeze." Ajay stated awhile later from where she was getting Joey dressed in his snow suite. Aiden looked down at what she was wearing that at what Ajay was wearing. "Its a lot colder here then it is in Detroit." Ajay stated motioning to what she had on, her puffy blue jacket was thrown over the back of the couch. 'We have extra coats in the closet right there.' Aiden nodded her head and pulled another coat that warmer then the coat she had on. "Ajay and Aiden it's your turn to go down the hill.' Adam stated putting his arms around both girls. "Are you nuts?" Aiden questioned causing Ajay to start laughing, 'have asked myself that everyday for the past 25 years."

"Watch it little girl. I won't be afraid to white wash you." Adam stated. 'Un-huh sure Adam.' Chris and Alex looked at each other then at Ajay and Aiden who were standing together. "You take your wife, I will take mine." Chris stated lowly. Alex nodded his head, as he and Chris moved forward, Jay was with Riley and Joey pulling them around on his old sled. Adam was pleading with the girls who were trying not to giggle. Ajay and Aiden screamed as they were tackled onto the tubes and down the hill. Adam was leaning himself against a tree laughing hearing his sister terrified scream.

"CHRIS YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Ajay shouted as they flew down the snow bank. Chris was laughing. "ALEX! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Aiden shouted as she squeezed her eyes shut. Though she felt safe with Alex being there she still felt scared they were going to crash into a tree and DIE! She felt his laughter. Aiden felt the tube come to a stop, she rolled to look at her husband who was still laughing. "You are such an asshole." Aiden stated. "I know but you love me anyways." Alex stated kissing her.

"Where are Chris and Ajay?" Jay asked looking around the area. "Don't know the last we saw them they were flying down." Alex answered. "Uncle Jay where is Mommy?' Joey asked. They all heard Ajay's delighted scream followed by Chris' laughter. "What the hell is going on?" Adam asked. A few minutes later Ajay and Chris came into view. "What happened?' Jay asked as Joey ran to Ajay hugging her legs. "You finally asked her didn't you?" Alex asked. Chris nodded his head. "About time." "What?" Aiden asked confused. "Chris finally asked her to marry him." Alex answered. Aiden squealed and tackled Ajay they both fell onto the tube that Alex had dragged up the bank. Both girls screamed as they went down the snow bank. "I am never going to get sick of stuff like that." Alex stated as Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Daddy! We go now!' Joey stated tugging on Chris' pants.


	5. The CanAm Boys Must Die

_Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. _

_A/N: This chapter is written by BourneBetter67, She owns Bailey, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, I only own Ajay. _

* * *

**_The Can Am Boys Must Die_**

"AIDEN, BAILEY," Ajay yelled down the steps from the tunnel, "I just came up with a beyond brilliant idea for a prank on the guys." "That's not my place," Bailey said with wide eyes, "You guys usually cause the trouble together and I laugh at it but you two are the terror twins."

"Yeah well tonight we are the terror triplets," Aiden said pullingBailey's arm as they followed Ajay down the hall. "Hi Alex, bye Alex." "Hi Petey, bye Petey." "Hey Chris, bye Chris." "Why do I get the feeling that those three are up to something," Chris said looking at Petey and Alex with wide eyes.

"I got a bad feeling about those three," Alex said twirling his wedding band on his finger. "Our wives are the spawns of Satan," Petey spoke up. "I bet if Bailey was here you would not say that in front of her because you are whipped," Alex laughed.

"You're one to talk," Chris said, "Hell, all three of us are whipped." "Amen commend them brother," the voice of James Storm said cruising past on his boozer cruiser, "The terror triplets are planning a prank and they want lil ol' me to help 'em." "JAMES, WHAT DO YOU KNOW," Alex said running after the boozer cruiser."THE CAN-AM BOYS MUST DIE," James chuckled as he turned the corner and Alex ran into a door.

"FUCK," Alex screamed rubbing his head, "They got Beer Money in on it too." "Shit, now I'm scared," Chris said with wide eyes. "So James, did you get what we asked for," Aiden asked him. "I got the Estradiol," James smiled pulling the bag of medicine out of his cooler. "PERFECT," Bailey said, "Now give me the beer."James handed over a case of Budweiser and the girls unscrewed the tops and unscrewed the capsules and put the powder in the bottles.

Aiden, Ajay, and Bailey each put three pills in each. "This ought to be funny as hell darlin'," James said, "I'm not going to lie, it'll be like when you did it to us when you were on Planet Jarrett and we had the whole prank war going on."

"Bailey gave us the idea to do this since Alex pissed her off earlier," Aiden smiled. "You are one evil wife that is why I am single," James laughed at Aiden, "I don't have to deal with Uncle Tom and Aunt Flow once a month."

"You're a bastard," Ajay laughed. "I got to head on back to see if Bobby is ready to head down to the ring," James declared, "Ya'll have fun." "Oh we will," Bailey laughed."Knock knock," Alex said poking his head into the locker room, "Whatare you up to?"

"Not much just drinking some beer that James brought by before his match, would you guys like a couple," Bailey asked. "We could use a couple," Petey said smiling grabbing a beer from Bailey and plopping down on a chair next to her giving her a kiss.

"DAMN! That tastes good after a match like we had," Alex said clangingbottles with Chris. "Amen," Chris said downing the beer, "Give me another one."Ajay handed him another one and Alex finished his and asked for another one. Ten beers later the guys were somewhat drunk and starting to feel weird.

"My nipples hurt," Chris cried causing Ajay, Aiden, and Bailey to laugh. "Why is it always about you," Petey cried, "It's never about me."The girls were laughing hysterically much to the guys' dismay, "What is so funny Aiden," Alex asked before he started crying, "Why is it always about your feelings and not mine."Aiden, Ajay, and Bailey were on the floor in tears laughing, "All we do is love you," the guys cried.

"OH MY GOD," JB said coming into the locker room, "What the hell haveyou three done?" "A little Estradiol in their beers and they are crying like a bunch ofwomen," Aiden laughed. "That is a classic," JB said grabbing a beer. "JB don't…," Bailey began and Ajay put her hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Bailey let him drink it," Ajay whispered in her ear, "We all know JB is a homo anyways." "True," Bailey said out loud."Why doesn't EY love me," JB cried ten beers and half an hour later, "Can't he see that we'd be perfect together?" "OH MY GOD," Eric Young said coming into the locker room, "He did not just say that."

"I think you need to sleep with one eye open EY," Bailey said, "He has gay love for you." "I am moving out as soon as I get back to Nashville," Eric replied, "What the hell is wrong with those three in the corner?" Alex, Chris, and Petey were all sitting on the floor bawling their eyes out.

"They pissed us off so James bought a bottle of Estradiol and a case of beer and the rest is history," Aiden laughed. "OH MY GOD," Eric laughed, "That is too funny." "JB started drinking the beer with pills in it too and we didn't say a word," Ajay said, "We got four for the price of three." Eric Young started laughed, "Maybe we should let Brutus, Doug, and Rod drink them too."

"You said it brother," Bailey laughed, "Go get the two lovers and thesteroid." "I'll be right back," Eric laughed and walked out of the locker room. "This is the most successful adventure ever," Aiden laughed, "Bailey I can't say thank you enough."

"Hey I used to hate you but you treat my daughter better than anyone and you are truly a good person," Bailey said causing Aiden to tear up, "I'm truly happy that Alex married you. I was so selfish for trying to keep him to myself when there was an amazing woman out there in the world for him." Aiden and Bailey both began crying and hugged each other.

Ajay began crying causing all four of the guys to cry harder than they were."Give me the beer," Eric said and Ajay handed him the beers that were left. He handed them to the British Invasion. Bailey, Ajay, Aiden, and Eric were laughing hysterically fifteen minutes later when the British Invasion started crying and complaining of cramps and sore nipples.

"You three are worse than the Beautiful People," Eric laughed chugging back a beer that wasn't tainted thanks to Bailey stopping him before he did. "You forgot to say that we are prettier than those three hags too," Aiden said. "Oh we know," Eric laughed as the seven men around them cried. One thing is for sure you don't piss off Aiden Martin, Bailey Williams, Ajay Harter , and Eric Young because you simply will get bit in the ass by karma.


	6. Wrestling Prank

A/N: This one is written by me and probably the longest chapter i have ever written. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

**_Wrestling Prank_**

"So Ajay who is this woman that has been hanging out in the Guns' locker room with you?" Jeff Jarrett asked one half of the current knockout tag team champions. "Blonde about this tall?" Ajay asked motioning about her shoulders. "Yes." "That would be Aiden, Alex's girlfriend." "Shelley has a girlfriend?" Jeff asked shocked. "Yes, very serious too." Ajay answered, "She is a sweetie too."

"Has she been initiated into the family yet?" Dixie asked. Ajay thought of a second before she started smirking, "Haha no, the last time we did that it was with Makayla." "How pissed was Johnny?" "Who the hell cares they ended up breaking up anyways." Ajay answered. Jeff looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned to the blonde. "I have an idea." Jeff stated. Ajay, Lisa Marie, AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels all looked at the founder of TNA with an interest. "What does Aiden know about wrestling?' Jeff asked. "Not much, I don't think she has actually watched it." Ajay answered, "Shell said that she doesn't know what's real in wrestling and what's not." Jeff smirked as realization crossed over the blonde's face. "Oh that would be freaking a brilliant Double J." Ajay stated her own devious smirk forming on her face.

"Will you two please explain to us what the hell is going on? Or are you going to sit there with your plotting faces on." Lisa asked. "Oh this is going to be freaking sweet." Ajay stated. "Ajay explain." AJ stated getting alittle annoyed. "Correct me if I am wrong here boss, but I think Jeff is suggesting that we replace Lisa in a match with Aiden." Jeff nodded his head. "She hasn't wrestled before." Lisa stated. "See that's were Ajay and the guns come in." Jeff stated as he looked at the blonde, "Scott was telling me that you were helping Devine teach one of the girls at his school.' Ajay nodded her head. 'You have the patience to do it." Jeff stated. "And I will tell you right now that Alex won't let me train her by myself. He is way protective of her."

"That's only because he knows you Ajay." AJ teased the blonde. "Hey!" Ajay stated offended. "It's true, you never did like any other their girlfriends." Daniels stated. "I know lets just say my sluttar would go off with them." Ajay said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "So Ajay this is what you are going to do. You are flying to Detroit right?" Dixie questioned. The Canadian nodded her head. "You are going to go into the house, being all freaked. Saying that Aiden, has to wrestle or Chris and Alex lose their jobs." Dixie stated.

"Oh that's brilliant." Lisa stated. "I am going to let Chris know, I can't have both guns mad at me for going along with this." Ajay muttered as she took her phone and started rapidly typing on the keyboard. "Who would be against?" Lisa asked as she looked over Ajay's shoulder to see what she was telling her boyfriend. "We haven't decided it yet. We will wait to see if she agrees to do it." Dixie stated. Ajay nodded her head as her phone buzzed on the table.

"Chris is in." "Hey would you guys mind helping out?" "With what?" "Costumes and ring entrances?" Ajay asked. "Sure." AJ answered, he was down to help his troublemaking twin out. "Thanks Al." Ajay stated with a smirk. "Oh hell, heaven help this Aiden chick." Lisa commented.

"Ajay what's wrong?" Chris asked his girlfriend as she walked into their Detroit home. "Babe?" he asked again prodding the blonde. Ajay looked from Chris to Aiden and Alex. "Umm, they want me to train Aiden to wrestle." "WHAT!" Alex shouted. "Yeah, they want her to replace Tara in a match. If she doesn't do it, you and Chris are going to lose your jobs." Ajay stated. "What?" Chris asked trying to sallow his smirk, he knew what was going, this was prank that the girls liked to play on the new girlfriends or girls backstage. "Are you sure?" Alex questioned.

"Positive that's what Jeff and Dixie wanted to talk to me about.' Ajay replied. Chris pulled her into him kissing the top of her head. Aiden looked between Alex and Chris who was whispering something to Ajay as he rubbed her back . "I will do it." Aiden stated, "Ya'll love your jobs, and I don't want Ajay to lose having Chris at the arena with her." Ajay pulled her tear streaked face away from Chris' chest, "Really?" she asked. "Yes, only if you will help me." "Of course. I was trained by the best." "Alex?" Aiden questioned crinkling her nose.

Ajay started giggling, "No hun. I was trained by the best tag teams in the WWE, Edge& Christian, The Dudley Boys and Team Extreme." "Then AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels and I helped her tweaked some of her moves." Chris added. "Aiden are you sure you want to do this?" Alex questioned. "Yes, I am sure." "Lex if you are nervous about me training her, how about you and Chris help me out.' Ajay stated. Alex nodded his head glaring at the blonde who was smiling innocently before she turned to go find her son.

Aiden followed Ajay into the Impact zone a couple of days later. A couple of the wrestlers greeted Ajay who greeted them back wearing a smile. Seeing that Aiden wasn't following her, "Come on Cookie." Aiden walked up to her. Brother Ray, Brother Devon and Rhino all smirked knowingly. "Have fun firefly." "I will bye boys." Ajay walked into a locker room down one of the hallways pulling Aiden behind her.

Aiden tried hiding behind Ajay. "Aiden they aren't going to hurt you. I promise." Ajay stated, "They are nice." Aiden peeked out from behind Ajay and smiled seeing the two smiling men. "AJ, Danny, this is Alex's wife Aiden. Aiden, this Allen Jones, but we call him AJ. And this is Daniel Covell, better known as Daniels." Ajay stated. "Hi it's nice to meet you. We have heard a lot about you from Ajay here." AJ stated holding his hand out to her.

Aiden smiled at him and shook his hand, "Its nice to meet you too." "Did you and Short Stack really make out?" Daniels asked. "Danny." Ajay whined causing Aiden to laugh. "I told you we were drunk when that happened.' Ajay stated smacking the bald man on his arm causing him to laugh. "Where is Lisa and Tessa?" Ajay asked looking around the room. "Tessa is with Hernandez, Morgan and her dad, she said she might stop by in a while. And Lisa should be here soon." AJ answered. Ajay nodded her head as she sat on the bench, Aiden sat next to her nervous. "I can't believe you told them we made out." Aiden hissed to the blonde. "Sorry I had no choice in the matter, he was tickling me." Ajay stated.

After awhile the door opened again and the spider toting vixen walked into the locker-room. The AJ twins were going though their jackets trying to find which ones they were going to wear the next night for the tapings. "Who is the cutie?" Lisa asked. Ajay turned around, "That's Alex's wife Aiden."

"Oh. Oh! Can I play with her?' Lisa questioned. "No, Li you can't, Alex made me promise no wrestling training until we get back to Detroit something about wanting to be there so I don't kill his wife." Ajay answered. Aiden noticed the jackets that the AJ twins were looking at. Aiden stood up and walked over to get a better look. "What's the symbol mean Ajay?" she asked taking a seat next to Ajay

"The maple leaf is for my Canadian roots and the cross is actually a modified one that was my brothers' gear when they were a tag team. The star." "Is from your tattoo and your brother's right?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head smiling. "I really like the color. Did you choose it?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head.

"Come on let's get this show on the road." Daniels stated after awhile. Lisa nodded her head and stood up too, "Help me up Li." Ajay stated holding her hands out to her tag team partner. Lisa rolled her eyes and helped Ajay up. "Why don't you guys on without me." Aiden stated sitting on the bench and looked up at them. "Now, now Aiden we are here to help you.' AJ stated as he put his arm around his twin.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Daniels commented. Ajay looked between her two male advisors, "You two play nice." "We don't want to play nice short stack." Daniels stated before he looked down at the petite blonde. "I will take that this as the hard way." Aiden let out a scream as she was scooped up and thrown over Daniels' shoulder. AJ followed suite by picking up Ajay. "ALLEN FUCKING JONES PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN YOU!" Ajay shouted much to the amusement of Lisa who walked out behind them laughing.

"Okay now your entrance to the ring is the first thing the fans will see of you." AJ stated once they were on the ramp. "And the thing they will remember you for." Ajay piped up. Aiden nodded her head. 'When I was on Team Canada I was usually one of the last ones out of the tunnels with Scott." Ajay stated, Aiden nodded her head showing she was following. "The guys used to pause here." Ajay stated to where AJ and Daniels were standing, 'I would to do a little shimmy." Ajay said shimmying, "I would blow a kiss and send them down the rest of the way."

Aiden nodded her head, "What do you do now?" "Shall we show her?" Lisa asked. "Yes.' Ajay answered. "We are going to down to the bottom of the ramp." AJ stated leading Aiden and Daniels down to the bottom of the ramp. He nodded his head to the sound techs. They cued the Yummi Girls music. Blink 182's What's My Age Again started up, Ajay and Lisa came out of the tunnels. Aiden laughed watching them doing their entrance. "You are a riot Ajay.' Aiden stated as the blonde came down to them. "Thank you." Ajay commented with a grin, "You think you are ready to try it?" Aiden looked at her nervously. "Cookie," Ajay sighed, "You have to overcome the shyness a bit. I will be right there with you." "Really?" "Yes. We are going to be a team. You have to trust me a bit, we have been doing this for awhile." Ajay answered.

"How long?" Aiden asked. "As pro?" Ajay asked. "It doesn't matter." "I have been wrestling for 9 years.' AJ, Daniels and Lisa supplied their answers too. "Wow!' Aiden stated. "Listen to this girl she knows what she is talking about when it comes to tag team wrestling." AJ stated draping his arm around Ajay again. "Why?" "She bred to be a tag team wrestler. She was trained by popular tag teams from the WWE." "That's the other company right?" "Yes." "Come on Cookie, we are going to talk to a couple of guys that will help a little bit." Ajay stated, "We will meet you guys in the wardrobe dept in about an hour?" her team mates and Ajay pulled Aiden up the ramp with her.

"Hey Bubba, Devon. You mind helping me with something?" Ajay asked coming into the locker room of Team 3D. "Sure thing firefly." Ray answered. Ajay smiled and pulled Aiden into the locker room with her. "Bubba, Devon this is Aiden Martin, she is Alex's wife. Aiden this Bubba Ray and Devon. They are two of the guys that trained me." Ajay stated. "Hi.' Aiden stated as she swallowed hard.

"Don't be nervous they be big but they are just big teddy bears." Ajay said. 'She is right. We are pretty much harmless when it comes to pretty girls like you." Devon stated. "What did you need our help with?" Ray asked. Ajay straddled the bench, "She is going to be wrestling with me in a tag team match, I was wondering if you could give her the same talk that you gave me when I was first starting out?" "Of course." Devon answered. Aiden stated down next to Ajay.

An hour later Aiden and Ajay met up with her team mates in the wardrobe room, Aiden's lit up excitedly seeing the clothes. "I think we found something that she likes!" AJ stated. Aiden ran her hands over the material, "Do you all wear spandex to the ring?" she asked. "You can say that." Ajay answered. "Ah, Miss Reso, I have your ring gear." the stream tress stated coming out of her office wearing a smile. Ajay smiled back, "Let me see it."

"What new gear?" Daniels asked looking at his manager confused. "You will see." Ajay answered. "Here, it's almost like theirs." "Thank you so much." Aiden leaned over her shoulder to look at the material. "This looks familiar." "It should it's the same designs that is on the Guns' gear." Ajay stated "Why did you do that?" Daniels asked. "Because, they are going to have me tagging with them some and managing them too." Ajay answered shortly. Aiden sensed some tension between the two and decided to change the subject. "Ajay. What kind of tops do you wear with it?" she asked. "Damn she is good.' AJ muttered to Lisa who nodded her head.

"What's the deal between you and Daniels?" Aiden asked as Ajay backed out of the parking spot she had been in. "He is jealous that Chris and I are together. He has a thing for me." Ajay answered, 'He gets really tense when I talk or when I am with Chris." "But haven't you always been together with Chris?" "Pretty much since I started TNA." Ajay answered, "Do you want just to stay over at my place tonight that way I don't have to go to Alex's then the airport?" "Sure." Aiden answered.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Alex asked grabbing a hold a purple strand of Aiden's hair. "Ajay and I got bored last night. She has blue in her hair." Aiden answered. 'I should have never let you go down with her by yourself." Alex stated. "Oh stop it Alex, I was fine. I was with Ajay the whole time." Aiden said, "Babe it's really sweet of you to worry, but Ajay won't let anything happen to me." Alex looked at his wife warily. She still didn't know Ajay to well and that scared him.

"But babe,' Alex whined. "Alex stop, I am doing this." Aiden stated stubbornly. Alex sighed and went over to the turnbuckle and sat on it crossing his arms pouting. Chris pulled opened the door to the wrestling school, motioning for his wife to go into the room ahead of him. She smiled up at him and walked into the school, she stopped walking and smirked seeing Alex pouting. "Is he pouting?" she asked as Chris put his hands her hips to peer over her shoulder. 'Yes. When are you going to tell him this all a prank?" "Sometime today or tomorrow. Just depends." Ajay answered.

An idea formed in Chris' head he glanced down at her, "I have an idea." "What?' Ajay asked looking up at him. "Well it's more like a bet.' "Okay." "Whoever makes Alex freak out the most wins." "Wins what?" Ajay asked turning around to face him. "If I win, you wear that naughty nurse outfit anytime I want for a week." Chris stated. "And if I win?" Ajay questioned. "I will give you one of my infamous back massages and then I will." Chris said as he whispered into her ear what else he would do to her. She turned wide brown eyes to him. Chris smirked down at her knowing that Ajay would never hurt Aiden on purpose.

"Where do you think you are going?' He asked pulling her back into him. "To the ring." "No, no not without a kiss first." he stated. Ajay rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. "Not one of those." He whined before he pulled her back into him and kissing her deeply. "Hey now you two none of that." Scott D'Amore said coming out of his office. Ajay pulled back blushing.

"Sorry Scotty." she muttered as she brushed past him and into the ring hugging Aiden in greeting. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Scott asked looking at Chris. "Sorry, Coach.' "That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know why is it that only her brothers were present at your wedding." Chris smiled at him, "Sorry her idea, we are all there." Scott rolled his eyes, "Of course it was."

"Come on Cookie it' s not hard a headlock is one of the easiest things to learn" Ajay stated motioning for Chris to come over to where she was standing in the middle of the ring. Aiden looked between Ajay who was standing in front of her to where Chris was now standing next to her. The guns had been silent with watching the training knowing that Ajay worked the best when she was by herself. Aiden watched as Ajay got Chris into a headlock holding steady on his neck

. Chris smirked before he picked her up. "CHRIS! PUT ME DOWN!" Ajay squealed as she released her hold on his neck. "Want if I don't want to?" Chris asked sitting the Canadian on the turnbuckle. "You try it on Alex." Ajay stated glancing at Aiden from over Chris' head. Aiden looked at her husband then to Ajay. "Can I try on you first? I don't want to hurt him." Aiden questioned.

"Sure, babe let me down." Chris sighed to himself as he moved and let her down from the turnbuckle. Ajay bounced over to where Aiden was standing as Alex and Chris walked over to, "Now Aiden put your arm around her neck and grab your wrist and hold onto her tight." Chris explained. "What if I hurt her?" Aiden asked. "You won't hurt me Cookie, it takes a lot more then a headlock to keep me down.' Ajay answered. Alex glared at her, "You are lucky there are no tables under the ring." Ajay rolled her eyes at him, "Come on Aiden." Aiden put her arm around Ajay's neck doing what Chris said.

"Hold her tight." Chris coached. Aiden nodded her head and held tight. "OW!" Ajay stated. Aiden jumped and let go. "I am kidding Aiden, do it again.' Ajay said with a giggle. Aiden grabbed a hold the taller blonde's neck again, Alex went and fixed her hold. "Okay babe." Chris stated, "Get out of it." "Okay." Ajay commented, Aiden wasn't expecting Ajay to react so fast.

She felt Ajay's hands go on her midsection as she started pushing her towards the ropes. Aiden let go of her neck. Ajay straighten herself up and grinned, "Good job." "Can I try on Alex on?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head. Alex let Aiden put him in a headlock. Both Ajay and Chris were coaching Aiden on how to keep Alex in the headlock. "I think I got it.' Aiden stated. "Okay, we will go onto the next thing." Chris stated.

Over the next couple of hours Aiden learned the basics of wrestling, she even let Ajay spear her. Aiden laid on the mat breathing heavy after Ajay had collided softly with her. "That didn't hurt to bad." Aiden stated. "She was going full force with you.' Alex stated. "Can you show me what full force is?" "I won't do it on you. I will do it on one of the guys." Ajay answered. "Do it on Johnny." Chris said pointing to where Johnny Devine had been standing.

A evil little smile crossed her face, "Hey DEVINE!" "What spitfire?" "Come here for a second." Ajay stated. Her former teammate came into the ring and listen to what she was whispering to him. He took a step back and nodded his head. Johnny walked to the center of the ring. Ajay back herself up into the back corner and waited for him to nod his head. He nodded his head. Aiden covered her mouth with her hand watching in wide eyed shock as Ajay took Johnny down.

"Doesn't that hurt?" "Only when you don't remember to tuck your chin.' Alex answered. "One time Adam speared me and I hit my head so hard, I knocked myself for a loop." Ajay added from where she and Chris were helping Johnny up. "I almost forgot how much I hate when you do that." Johnny stated. Ajay laughed and shook her head again. "AJAY! CAN I SEE YOU FOR A SECOND!" Scott called from the office. "SURE!" Chris decided why she was talking to Scott he was going to put Aiden though the cradle shock. "Come here Aiden."

Ajay and Scott out of the office hearing Alex started screaming at Chris. "What the fuck?" Scott questioned as he and Ajay got into the ring. Ajay forced her way between her husband and Alex. "You shouldn't have done that Chris! She isn't meant to do this." Alex shouted. "What are you talking about?" Ajay asked. "He put her though the cradle shock.' "You fucker." Ajay cursed hitting her husband hard on the chest causing him to laugh.

After a few seconds, Ajay decided it was time to fess up, "Umm, Alex." "What?" he spat out at her. "I have something to tell you." "What?" he asked again. "This whole thing was a prank." "WHAT!" Both Aiden and Alex shouted. "Yeah, it was Double J's idea." Ajay answered shrinking back against Chris, "Don't you remember when we did this to Makayla?" Alex nodded his head glaring daggers at Ajay who sighed. 'I am sorry. It seemed like a good idea to begin with." Ajay stated. Chris nodded his head in agreement. "YOU KNEW!" Alex shouted. "Yes, she texted me and told me.' Chris answered calmly, "She rarely keeps stuff me."

Ajay nodded her head trying to fight of the tears that were threatening to over spill. She had never seen Alex so mad and Aiden looked like if she had the strength she would strangle her. "Look I am sorry. There is nothing more I can say but that." Ajay stated before she got out of the ring and walking out of the school. "I am going to check on her." Chris stated getting out of the ring as well, "She really didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to help bring Aiden out of her shell some."

"I can't believe she actually went along with this stupid prank." Alex fumed as he helped Aiden up. "Alex, listen you have known Ajay for a long time. I have known her for years too, I have never seen her like this when she was training with a newbie.' Scott stated, "She was really trying not to hurt her or make put her though anything Aiden couldn't handle. Ajay knows how much Aiden means to you." Alex sighed, Scott was right, but it didn't stop him from being really fucking pissed off at her.

"Do you think they hate me?" Ajay asked Chris who had started up the car. "I don't think so baby, I think they are just pissed." Ajay sighed and nodded her head, she looked down at her phone that was ringing, 'Hey Double J. no I told them. Yeah he freaked. Okay, you still want her going down to the ring?" Ajay questioned, "Okay, can the guns go? Alex probably won't let Aiden anywhere with me again. Okay thanks Boss. I will see you next week. Bye." Chris reached over and took her hand in his, "Its okay babe." he muttered squeezing it.

Chris took it on himself to call Alex after he comfort Ajay while she cried then fell asleep. Alex answered the phone after the second ring, "Look man," Chris stated into the phone, "I need you to listen for a minute." _"Okay I am listening." _"Ajay really didn't mean any harm in anyway shape or form to come to Aiden. She is really trying to get along with Aiden." Chris stated as he studied her, "She was pretty upset when we left man. She cried when we got home." _"What? Ajay cried? Are you serious?' _"Yes. She thinks you guys hate her. As much as she picks fights with you, you are like a brother to her. And I am pretty sure she considers Aiden family too." Chris stated into the phone.

Alex sighed hearing that Ajay had cried, he knew she meant all the best when she was doing this, she was trying to make Aiden feel welcome into their dysfunctional family. He should be grateful to Ajay for trying as much as she was. "Babe what's wrong?" Aiden asked. "That was Chris. Ajay was pretty upset when they left earlier. I guess she cried when they got home." Alex answered. Aiden looked shocked at that. "She doesn't show her emotions very often but when she does its only when she is truly hurting." Alex stated. Aiden nodded her head, "I am still pretty pissed that she went along with this."

Two days they were in Orlando for the tapings, Jeff had told Alex himself that Aiden still had to go down ringside with Ajay. But he was more then welcome to go down with them. Ajay on her part stayed from the Guns' locker room, staying with Daniels and AJ in their locker room.

"Alex, she needs to come out of the bathroom, this apart of this damn storyline." Ajay stated pointing at the bathroom door. "Chill, she is still a pissed that you pranked her." "ALEX! DON'T FUCK WITH ME TONIGHT!" Ajay shouted. "What the fuck is your problem?" Alex asked. "Taylor and Sarita is what my problem is." Ajay answered, "Just please get her out of the bathroom." Alex nodded his head and went into the bathroom, 'Babe you need to come out of here, Ajay is really sorry that she pranked you. She just likes having fun with people, you should know that by now she just likes having fun with you." Alex stated, "Besides you are going to let her down if you don't go down there with us."

"Fine, I will go down there." Aiden stated. "Thank you." Alex sighed. They walked out of the bathroom. "Where is the crazy one?" Alex asked Chris. "She went to meet up with Lisa and make sure Daniels and AJ stay backstage." Chris answered standing up.

The threesome walked up to the tunnels, Aiden almost smiled seeing Ajay standing there moving from side to side as she talked to Bobby and James. Her tag team partner was standing next to her talking to her spider that was in it's home. James pointed them out. "Hey guys." Ajay greeted. "Champs, they are ready for you." a stage hand called. "Let's do it." Ajay stated as Lisa bumped her hip against hers. Aiden watched semi amused as Ajay did a handshake with Bobby and then bumped her fist against James'.

The knockout tag team champions headed up the stairs. _"This tag team match is schedule for one and it's for the knockout tag team championships. Introducing first the champions and be accopmied the ring by the Motorcity Machine Guns. First from the State of California Tara and her tag team partner from Detroit Michigan by way of Toronto Ontario Canada Ashton Cage!" _Tara and Ajay walked out of the tunnel to Right Round by Flo Rida.

Aiden, Alex and Chris followed behind them. Tara was a couple of steps in front of Ajay who was doing her normal ring entrance, she blew a couple of kisses at the top of the ramp before she followed Tara down the ramp slapping the hands of the hands of the fans that were ringside. Aiden walked down the ramp between the guns, her hand firmly in Alex's hand. Aiden couldn't but laugh when she watched Ajay shimmy off her jacket proudly showing off her Machinegun shirt that she had on underneath the jacket. _"And their oppotents the team of Taylor Wilde and Sarita." _Ajay stood with her hands on her knees glaring a hole though Taylor, her tag team partner was standing next to her talking lowly to her.

"Oh boy.' Chris muttered. "Aiden of all days you had to come down ringside.' Alex stated. Tara stood on the ring apron closet to where they were standing, Ajay was in the ring with Taylor. "What's going on?" Aiden asked looking between Chris and Alex. "Trash talking." Alex answered as Ajay hauled off and bitched slapped Taylor. "Is she hurt?" she asked peering out from where she had buried her face into Alex's side.

"She will be fine." Alex answered as Chris went to go rushing to his girlfriend's side who was laying on the floor in a heap. Tara was in the ring clearing house on Sarita. Taylor was standing in front of Chris. "Hi Chris." she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "How about you and I get together later tonight and I can show you a good time." "Get out of my way." Chris stated. "No." Taylor stated placing both of her hands on Chris' chest tying to keep him firmly planted in his place.

Alex left Aiden standing by the barrier and went to his friend's side, "Come on Chris. Ajay is okay." Taylor turned her attention to the blonde who was slowly get up from being thrown over the top rope. "You are good enough to be with him. He should be with me. Your son should be mine! I should be the one marrying him not you! You are worthless." Ajay grabbed Taylor's ankle and flung her to the ground her head connected hard with the ground. "CHRIS! ALEX! WATCH OUT!" Ajay shouted seeing the British coming down to the ring side area. Chris and Alex turned and started fighting Doug Williams and Brutus Mangus. Ajay got back into the ring to help Tara. Aiden covered her mouth with her hands as she started backing herself away.

Ajay hearing Aiden's scream turned around seeing Rob Terry stocking the Georgian, Ajay growled. "Finish her." she growled motioning to Sarita before she went to the top turnbuckle. "AIDEN! MOVE!" she shouted. Aiden hearing Ajay's shout turned around and nodded her head just in time to see Ajay take a dive off the turnbuckles. She took down the bigger man of the British Invasion. Alex looked over at the Canadian and nodded his head smiling at her.

She nodded back. "CAGE A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Tara shouted from the ring. Ajay got back into the ring and back herself up in the corner and waited fro Taylor to turn around. Aiden peeked out from behind her fingers, and smiled as Taylor was speared to the mat. 1-2-3! "_Here are your winners and still knockout tag team champions Tara and Ashton Cage!' _Chris and Alex got into the ring, Aiden looked around the ringside area the big guys were gone, she figured it was safe to get into the ring as well.

Chris was by his girlfriend's side helping her up. Tara was checking on her as well. "I am fine, my ribs and back are going to hurt like hell for a couple of days." Ajay answered. Aiden rushed over and hugged Ajay knocked the blonde back down onto the mat. 'Ow!" Ajay cringed. "Are you okay?" "I am fine, I am just sore." Alex pulled Aiden off of Ajay and Chris pulled Ajay up to her feet. Earl handed Ajay her belt. Taylor was getting up. Aiden turned to her with narrowed eye and stocked over to her and span her around, and much to the shock of Tara, Chris, Ajay and Alex. Aiden slapped the taste out of Taylor's mouth.

'Don't you ever fuck with Ajay again." Taylor went to strike Aiden back was stopped by Ajay. "You really don't want to do that." "Why?" "Because if you do that then you are going to fuck with me. And honey you should know by now don't fuck with me" Ajay answered. "Come on girls lets get out of the ring." Alex stated motioning for the two girls to go to where Tara was standing waiting for them. "Hey Aiden!" Ajay called from where she was standing with Tara and Chris. "What?" "Welcome to the family."


	7. The Almost Cooking Disaster

_**Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. **_

**_A/N: I hope this one is as funny as the others, I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67 and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13_**

_**The Almost Dinner Disaster**_

Ajay, Aiden and Bailey were all sitting around Ajay and Chris' house in Orlando. Joey was snuggled into Ajay as he slept clutching her shirt, Riley was asleep on the cushion next to him. "Is everything okay there Ajay?" Bailey asked looking over at her. "Yeah, fine. Just drama with Adam. But then again when isn't there any drama with Adam?" "What happened?" Aiden asked. "He wants Chris, Joey and I go up to Tampa and have dinner with him and his in-laws. The last time we went up to a dinner like that. Vince McMahon trying signing me to the WWE." "And that's a bad thing?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah it is especially after the first time I declined it, the second time I ripped it up. The third time its not going to be very pretty." Ajay answered. "Are you going to go?" Bailey asked. "I might as well, I don't get see my brothers very often so." Ajay shrugged, 'Besides I sweat and bleed TNA." "That's true. Even if you did wrestle two matches in the WWE." "It was the WWF and it was way too much pressure for an 18 year old." Ajay answered rolling her eyes.

Bailey smirked and looked over at Ajay who was wearing scowl awhile later after she had received a text. 'What's wrong?" she asked knowing full well that she was upset about something. "Chris and Alex were teasing me earlier about how I can't cook to save my life." Ajay pouted. "What?" Aiden asked. "I can't cook. I have tried. I think the last time I tried, I was staying with Jericho and we almost brunt down his house." Ajay answered.

"Well that's it come on up." Aiden stated. "What?" Ajay asked looking between Aiden and her son that was still sleeping on her chest. "You Ajay dear are going to learn how to cook." Aiden stated. Ajay groaned, everything else she picked up on easily. But cooking she couldn't do worth a damn. She wasn't kidding when she said that she and Jericho almost burned down his house. Of course it was complete accident when they were trying to make lunch for Ash, and the kitchen caught on fire. "I don't know about that Cookie." Ajay stated. "I am going to help you cook. I promise." the Canadian looked up at her and sighed, "Fine."

"Really?" "Yes, but whatever happens, I am fully blaming you." Ajay stated pointing her finger at her terror twin. "I will take full blame for it." Aiden stated. "Pinky Promise?" Ajay asked holding out her pinky. Aiden nodded and locked pinkies with her. Bailey started snickering this was going to be good, she knew full well that in the kitchen was one of the places that Ajay Reso wasn't confident in. "I will stay here and watch the kids why you two go get what you need." Bailey stated already planning on texting the guys once the shorter blondes were gone.

Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Oh no." "What?" Petey and Chris asked turning towards him. "Aiden talked Ajay into trying cooking. Chris man you better hope you have 911 on speed dial." Alex answered. "I wonder what made her want to cook? The only time she goes in there is if I am in there cooking." Chris stated. "You do know I am going to tease her right?" Alex asked. "I know you are but I am begging you please don't make my life a living hell just because you want to piss off Ajay." Chris stated.

"What was the reason you never tried cooking?" Aiden asked as Ajay pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "I have tried and failed a lot. I think the only thing that I can make and completely fuck up are my Gran's double chocolate chip cookies." Ajay answered. "Did you really set your brother's kitchen on fire?" "Yes, he left a burner on, I didn't realize it, I threw a hot pad on it and it lit on fire." Ajay answered, "I have burned almost everything imaginable."

"Really? Even Marconi and Cheese?" Aiden asked. "The stuff you have to boil yes, the stuff you microwave no." "You sound like Alex.' Aiden laughed. "People sometime tease us because we have so many traits that are alike. We both are loud, crazy, immature and we can't cook." Ajay stated. Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh and nudged her, "But that's why you and Chris go together so well.' Ajay smiled, "I guess that's true." "Can I tell you something?" "Of course." Aiden answered as she pushed the shopping cart. "Sometimes, I think I am not going to be a good enough mother or wife because I can't cook." Ajay said. Aiden looked at the taller blonde who was fidgeting nervously. "Don't worry about it you are a great mother, Chris is going to love you no matter if you can cook or not." Aiden stated, Ajay nodded her head feeling a little bit more confident.

"Gah! I can't do this!' Ajay shouted throwing her hands in the air two hours later, she was getting extremely frustrated. Bailey was sitting at the counter laughing at her best friend's misfortune. "Shut the fuck up Bay." Ajay stated. "Let's try it again." Aiden stated, smiling. "I can't do it Cookie, let's face it the only things I am fantastic are wrestling and sex." Ajay stated shoving her hands into her wavy blonde hair as she sank down the cabinets to the floor. "Mommy?' Joey asked coming into the kitchen and over to his mom. "Yes Joey?" "You okay?" "I am fine." "No.' Joey stated, "Not happy, you sad."

Ajay lifted her head up from where she had rested it on her knee cap. "Be happy mommy." Joey stated before he kissed her cheek, "I luv you." "Love you too baby." "Joey tell your mommy to help us make dinner." Aiden stated. "Otay A-Ten. Mommy help." Joey stated pulling on her hand. Ajay couldn't say no to her little boy. The blonde stood up, "What do you want me to try and do." Aiden smiled and pointed to what Ajay was working on earlier . She sighed and walked over to it.

"Oh my hell, Chris your house is still standing." Alex stated coming into the kitchen. Ajay stiffened at his words. She had just got over her frustration and now this ass clown had to open his big fucking mouth. "I know I am in shock. I was expecting flames and smoke" Chris stated. Ajay threw down the spatula she had in her hand and brushed past her fiancé and his best friend and ran up the stairs. "Alex be nice, she is really trying.' Aiden said scowling her husband. Both members of the Guns cringed hearing a door slam shut. Riley and Joey looked between Aiden and their fathers. "That will be my cue to leave." Bailey stated standing up, "Tell Ajay I will call her later."

"I guess we should go say we are sorry." Chris stated after a couple of minutes and Ajay still hadn't come downstairs, this wasn't like her, she rarely threw temper tantrums. "That would be a good idea." Aiden stated as she looked up at Chris, "She thinks she isn't going to make a good wife and mother because she can't cook.' "She thinks that?" Chris asked. Aiden nodded her head. He sighed heavily and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He tried turning the doorknob, 'Babe, come on open the door.' "No go away." she screamed. His heart almost broke hearing her tear filled voice, "Come on baby open the door. I am sorry I was laughing and joking around."

Ajay buried her face into her pillow as she cried, she had been trying really hard at this whole cooking thing and for the love of her life and his best friend to tease her about it hurt her feelings, sometimes she could be miss prefect like Aiden. But she knew she wasn't, she was brash, rough and tumble. She rarely showed her true feelings, she was taught at a young age not to show her weakness. There was a knock on the door, "GO AWAY!" She cried. "Punk come on we are sorry just come out, come have a red bull and vodka with me." Alex stated. "Just go away." she cried again burying her face into her pillow again her shoulders shaking.

Alex came down the stair defeated shaking his head, "She isn't coming out. I even offered to have a red bull vodka with her and she didn't budge." "Face it man we really fucked up. She is really insecure about her lack of cooking skills. We should have known that." Chris stated. "Let a lady to a man's job will you?" Aiden stated as she walked with a purpose up the stairs and knocking softly on the door, "Ajay come on sweetie open the door, it's Aiden." she waited for a second, she heard footsteps followed by clicking of a lock. Ajay pulled the door open, "Oh honey." Aiden stated coming into the room and shutting the door.

Chris and Alex both looked up the stairs either one the girls had come downstairs yet. "At least she got in." Alex stated. "Yeah, but you aren't going to be in the dog house like I am." Chris said shaking his head. "Daddy?" Joey's little voice asked from behind them. "Yes?" he asked turning around. "Where's Mommy?" "She is upstairs with Aiden. They will be down in a few minutes." Joey nodded his head and went back to the living room where he and Riley were watching Toy Story. A couple of minutes later Aiden came down the stairs, "She will be down in a few minutes." both guys nodded relived.

Ajay took a deep breath and pushed herself off of her bed and towards the door, time to face the two immature jackasses she chose to spend her life around. Aiden nodded her head towards the stairs as Ajay came down them. Chris stood up and went to her, he tried pulling her into his arms but she side stepped him shaking her head no. "Punk can you say something? You are kind of scaring me being this quiet." "I am going to check on the kids." Ajay stated before she walked into the living room. Chris looked hurt, as he went back to the counter and sat next to Alex.

"She is really mad at me." he stated. Alex stood up and went to the refrigerator he pulled two cans of red bull out of it. He brushed past his wife and grabbed the vodka bottle. Ajay came back into the kitchen, and leaned on doorframe watching the two in the kitchen. Alex turned and smiled at her before he walked over to her, "I come in peace. " he stated holding out her drink to her. She smiled at him, "You are forgiven.' Aiden walked over to them, "Alex, can you go watch dinner, I got to talk to Ajay for a second." Alex nodded his head before he walked away. "Forgive him, he feels bad." Aiden hissed in Ajay's ear. Ajay's eyes found Chris' form. "Okay, I will handle it." Ajay stated, as she studied him, shoulders hunched over as he traced a pattern on the countertop. She pushed herself off of the doorframe.

Chris stiffened when he felt two hands run up the back of his shirt, he turned around and saw Ajay, "I am sorry." She stated. "No I am sorry." he said pulling her into him. "We are both sorry." Ajay stated. "OH! Would you two just kiss already and get it over with?" Alex asked. Chris shook his head at his best friend before he captured his fiancée's mouth with his.

After dinner was over with, the kids were up in Joey's room playing leaving the adults to clean. "How about you guys to kind of make it up to Ajay go clean the kitchen?' Aiden stated. "No way." the guys stated. "Please.' the girls stated before they threw in the best puppy dog faces. "Fine." "Thank you." Aiden looked over her shoulder back at the kitchen a few minutes later, 'It's too quiet in there." she said. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "They are fine, don't worry about it.'

They were quiet for a few more minutes, waiting for any noise to come from the kitchen. "SHIT!" Aiden looked at Ajay with wide eyes, "That was Alex." "FUCK!" "That was Chris." Ajay stated standing. "WHATEVER YOU TWO DON'T COME IN HERE!" Alex shouted. His warning came to later, both girls slip and fell on the wet floor. "Ouch!' they both said. "We tried to warn ya, we had a problem with the water." Chris stated going to help Ajay up. She pulled him down on top of her. "Not cool Ajay." He stated. "Not cool would be doing this.' Ajay stated pushing him off of her and getting up and grabbing the cake and smashing it in his face.

Chris pulled her down to his height and kissed her smearing the chocolate frosting on her face. "Don't even think about Alex." Aiden stated. "Think about what?" Alex stated as he pulled her to her feet. "Doing what Ajay did to Chris to me." Aiden said. "I won't." "Good because I would hate to have to do this." with that Aiden grabbed a hold of the spray attachment and sprayed her husband.


	8. 5 Seconds Poses

_**Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. **_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs cherrybomb13, Riley who is mentioned belongs to BourneBetter67.

_**5 Seconds Poses**_

Aiden walked into Chris and Ajay's Orlando house, Ajay was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a star blanket watching a wrestling DVD giggling. "Hey Ajay." "Hi Cookie." Ajay greeted pausing the DVD. Aiden walked over and hugged her before she sat down next to her. "What are you watching?" she asked as she stole some of Ajay's blanket as she looked at the screen. "Smackdown best of 10 years." Ajay answered, "My brothers are on here a lot."

"You miss them don't you?" Aiden asked. "Like crazy." Ajay answered, "They basically raised me. My grandpa got really sick when I was younger, so I spent a lot of time with my brothers.' "I kind of picked up on that when we were in Toronto." Aiden said. "I really looked up to them growing up.' Ajay said, "I have always wanted to make them proud." Aiden looked over at her as she leaned over and grabbed a picture frame that was sitting on the end table. Aiden leaned over to look at the picture. It was of Ashton and her three older brothers. They like they were at some party, Ajay was sitting on Jay's lap, Adam was sitting next to them and another blonde man that Aiden didn't know had stuck his head between Ajay and Jay' s heads.

"Who is that?" she asked. "That's Jericho you didn't get to meet him. He is a riot." Ajay answered. "He isn't related to you is he?" "No I first meet him when I was about 10 or 11 years old and he just kind of stuck around. He adopted me, he used to joke all the time that he had always wanted baby sister and he would just have to kidnap me." Ajay laughed. "Are you serious?" Aiden asked looking at Ajay.

"Oh yeah, he wasn't the only one who had said that. Ray and Devon said the same thing, expect for they would make me the princess of Dudleyyville." Aiden looked at Ajay confused. "The Dudleys were billed from Dudleyville. They were brothers, Bubba Ray, Devon and Spike." Ajay answered, "They were crazy. But I loved hanging out with them. It didn't matter to them that I was 16, 17 year old punk that was too mouthy and knew to much for her good." Aiden laughed, "You did?" "Oh yeah, I was always smarting off with something.' Ajay giggled, "Bubba used to love to get me going on my rants."

'Rants?" "Mostly about the divas and how they couldn't wrestle. There are only three that really ever could. Trish Stratus, Lita and Mickie James." Ajay stated ticking the three names off on her fingers. Aiden nodded her head, "Have you ever wrestled them?" "I trained with Lita and Trish, Mickie I wrestled here. I kicked her ass after I found out that she fucked Chris." Ajay answered. "You did?" "Yes, even if it was before we were together.' Aiden laughed and shook her head.

Ajay's phone started ringing, Aiden seeing it handed it to her. "Thanks." she said before she looked at the caller id a smile crossing her face as she answered the phone, "JAY!" Aiden looked over at her covering her ears, she hadn't seen Ajay get this excited over someone calling her since Chris called her from Japan telling her that he and Alex were there safe. "Hold on let me ask Aiden." Ajay said into her phone before she turned and looked at Aiden, "Cookie, do you want to go up to Tampa with me to see my brothers?" Ajay asked covering the mouthpiece to her phone, "It would be better then sitting here alone while you wait for Chris, Alex and Joey to come back."

Aiden nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, Jay-Jay we will be up there in a bit. Your place right? Alright love you too bye." Ajay said into her phone. Aiden stood up from the couch seeing Ajay moving to where her purse was sitting at. "What car to take?" Ajay muttered spotting Chris' car keys she grabbed them and started walking towards the garage.

"Why are we going to Tampa?" "My brothers miss me." Ajay answered as she walked to the car, "And they think you are a riot." Aiden looked at her shocked. "It's true." Ajay stated, "They told me after the sledding weekend we had, that they got a kick out of you and you needed to hang out around us more." Aiden smiled. "You know, you are the first of the girls other then Bailey that my brothers have meet and liked right off." Ajay said she lead Aiden out of her house and texting Chris on her phone at the same time.

"Why?" Ajay shrugged her answer as she went to the mustang. "Where is your car?" "Chris has it, it has the car seat in it." Ajay answered. "Oh." Aiden stated, "Not a stick driver?" "No, Chris has tried teaching same with my brothers, I just never caught on. So when Chris got this car, he got it automatic so I could drive it." Ajay answered getting behind the wheel. "I am going to have to teach you how to drive a stick." "You would be a goddess if you did that." Ajay said causing Aiden to laugh.

"What's with the face Chris?" Alex asked as he stopped Riley and Joey from grabbed the cookies off the shelves. "Aiden and Ajay are going up to Tampa to see her brothers." Chris answered, "And Ajay is driving my car." "Oh man." Alex groaned, "Her brothers are going to corrupt my poor wife. I am going to call them." Chris laughed and looked at his son, "Your mommy is in trouble with Alex." Joey shrugged his shoulders, Riley mimicked him causing Chris to laugh again.

Aiden answered her phone hearing Alex's ringtone coming from it. Ajay turned down the music and looked at Aiden out of the corner of her eye. "No I am fine. Ajay wouldn't hurt me.' Aiden said into her phone and then she held it out to Ajay, "He wants to talk to you." Ajay took the phone, "Hi Skunk Man." _"Ajay! You better make sure that Adam doesn't scare Aiden too bad!" _Alex shouted.

"Yes sir, and I will make sure Jericho will be nice to her too." _"Oh god, she better come back exactly the way she went up there." _"Yes Alex, she will. I won't let my brothers hurt her." Ajay said rolling her eyes. Aiden looked at Ajay who was pulling faces at her phone, "Yeah, Yeah, Alex take a damn chill pill man." Ajay stated. Aiden laughed as Ajay handed her phone back to her, she put it back to her ear, and continued to talk her husband down.

Ajay pulled into her brother's driveway awhile later. "Who's house is this?" "Jay's. Adam is on the block over then Jericho is in the neighborhood over." Ajay answered pointing to the directions of the houses. "You spent a lot of time here?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, after Team Canada was over with I lived here until my brothers found the house. I stayed at Adam's for a majority of the time after he broke his neck." Ajay answered as she got out of the car. Adam opened the door and ran down the walk way and tackled Ajay onto the ground causing the blonde to laugh as she wiggled on the ground trying to get free.

"I missed you cookie monster." Adam said as he pulled Ajay up to her feet and hugging her tightly causing her to squeaked she missed him too. Aiden stood looking at the siblings. "Hi Cookie." Adam greeted waving at the petite blonde. Aiden waved back meekly. "Come on in." Adam said motioning for the two girls to follow him in the house. Ajay didn't need to be told twice she rushed into the house to see Jay.

Aiden followed slowly. Adam closed the door behind them and lead Aiden into Jay's living room. "What the hell what happened?" he asked as Aiden titled her head to the side looking confused. Jay and Ajay were on the ground laughing, another blonde guy was laughing at them from where he was sitting on the floor away from the siblings. "Ajay jumped Jay and then I pushed them." The laughing man said.

"Jerky you are such an ass." Ajay laughed as she stood up and walked over and hugged him. "Who is the dame?" he asked spotting Aiden. "Aiden Martin, meet my third pain in my ass brother Chris Irvine. Keith this is Aiden Martin, Alex's wife." "Alex is married!!! Are you kidding me Bubbalou?" Jericho asked. "Nope." Ajay giggled. "Why is everyone so shocked that Alex is married?" Aiden asked looking between the four Canadians.

"Because we all thought Ajay and Chris would be married before Alex even consider getting married." Adam stated his eyes going steely. "Ads, you know why we haven't gotten married yet." Ajay sighed as she sat down on the couch curling her legs into her body. "I know, I still say you should have let me kick his ass. Jay got to.' Adam pouted. Ajay rolled her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and tried fighting her tears off, she hated when her brothers brought up the whole affair Chris had. If she found it her heart to forgive him why couldn't her brothers?

Aiden to her friend's side sitting down next to her, "You okay Ajay?" Ajay nodded her head. "Adam look what you did. You went and made her all upset." Jay stated. "Way to go ass clown." Jericho agreed. "Bugster don't be mad at me.' Adam said. Ajay shook her head stubbornly turning her nose up in the air. Aiden looked at the older Canadians then the pouting youngest slightly amused.

"Please tell me Ajay what I can do to make it up to you." Adam pleaded. Ajay looked at Aiden then smirked deviously before she turned to her older brothers. "5 second poses." Ajay stated. Adam and Jay looked at Ajay who looked hopefully then to Aiden who looked confused then to Jericho who was snickering knowing that they could never say no to Ajay. "Fine we will do them." Adam agreed. Ajay squealed and jumped off of the couch and hugged her brothers. "What are 5 second poses?" Aiden asked. "Show her Ajay." Jay stated. Ajay nodded and pulled Aiden off the couch and to where Jay's computer was at.

Aiden looked over at Jay, "Your hair looks a lot better now." "Thank you. See Buggy I knew what I was doing when I cut my hair." Jay said looking at Ajay who rolled her eyes. "You freaked when he cut his hair?" Aiden asked. Ajay nodded her head, "They all had long hair." Aiden looked at Jericho a little shocked. "I will show you hold on." Ajay went over to where Jay had some pictures up. She grabbed a frame picture and handed to her, "This is from my high school graduation." Aiden looked at the picture and then at Jericho.

"You looked better with the little ponytail." Ajay, Jay and Adam started laughing at Jericho's expression. "You did Keith, you look like a bad boy band replacement." Ajay giggled. "That's it." Jericho said getting off of the couch and going to where Ajay was and getting her into a headlock. "Don't hurt our sister." Adam said. "I won't.'

20 minutes and a shouting match between Ajay and Jericho later, the two were sitting on the couch, the younger one with the remote to Jay's surround system in her hand. Aiden was sitting on the arm of the couch. Watching Jay and Adam doing the 5 second poses. "Do you mind if I teach you a couple of things?" Aiden asked standing up from her perch. Ajay started choking on her redbull seeing her usually quiet and shy friend coming out of her shell. Jericho thumped her on her back as Aiden started showing Adam and Jay how the poses were really done.

Alex and Chris pulled their phones out of their pockets feeling them vibrate. From Ajay, Aiden showing Adam and Jay how it's done on the runway. Full video when we get back. The guns watched the short 30 second video of Aiden making Adam and Jay strut their stuff on the makeshift runway. "What did they do to my wife?" Alex asked after he finished watching the video. "I don't know but I want to see the whole thing. Knowing Ajay, she probably played I am too Sexy for my shirt." Chris answered, 'And that's like Jericho's song so.' "Oh man. We should have gone up there with them."


	9. Ugly Stick Napping

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait, hopefully it doesn't suck, i am not on my laptop and the oringial chapter was on it. i only own Ajay and Joey. **_

_**

* * *

**_

___**Ugly Stick Beatdown**_

"I promise I can handle it just fine, I promise." Eric stated tugging Joey out of Ajay's arms. The knockout champion pouted and crossed her now empty arms across her chest. "I won't hurt your baby. Besides you have to get for your match." Eric stated, "Just me wonder woman, we will be fine." Ajay sighed and nodded her head. "Stop worrying so much." Eric said, "Its going to give you wrinkles" Eric left the room with Joey after that.

Ajay turned back around pulling a face in the mirror as she turned back around to finish straightening her hair. 'What's with the look?" Aiden asked coming in the room carrying Ajay's blue and silver jacket and title belt over her arm. "Eric told me to stop worrying about Joey. I can't help it." Ajay answered. "You are a mother you are allowed to worry." Aiden stated. "I know, I can't help it, I have always worried about my little boy even though he isn't my little boy at the time." Ajay sighed as she put down the straighter and fluffed her bangs out, "You know that Bubba was the first one to start calling Joey my baby?"

"Really?" "Yeah, he started calling him that when Joey was still in the NICU." "He was in the NCIU?" Aiden asked as she stood in the bathroom door way as Ajay took her ponytail holder out of her make up bag. "Yes for the first month of his life." Ajay answered, "I told you that his birth mother was crazy. When we found out that Addison had been doing drugs while she was pregnant with him. It took both my brothers and Ray to hold me back from beating the hell out of her." Aiden nodded her head slightly angry at Joey's birth mother.

"The girls are going to cut us off." Chris muttered crossing his arms trying to look anywhere but the ample chest of Velvet Sky. "Fuck that, they are going to kill us." Petey stated as he looked up at the ceiling. Alex was looking down at the floor. He was trying to behave himself knowing that his wife was here.

Eric was walking down the hall with Riley and Joey, who were both holding his hands. Riley was skipping next to him and Joey was telling him about his mommy beat up his uncle Adam. Eric stopped walking seeing the Guns and Maple Leaf Muscle being cornered by the other three members of the Beautiful People. "DADDY!" Riley squealed seeing both of her daddies standing in the hallway. Joey titled his head as he stuck his lower lip between his baby teeth.

Eric looked down at the blonde hair blue eyed tot with a look of shock on his face, he had the Ashton Reso look down pact. "Uncle EY.' he said finally looking up at Eric, "Daddy in big trouble." "Oh you have no idea." Eric stated with a grin. Riley took her hand out of Eric's hand and took off running down the hall towards Alex. Joey looked up at Eric, "Go ahead." Joey smiled and took off running down the hall after Riley, Eric following at a slow pace.

"DADDY!" Riley shouted she pushed herself though the Beautiful People and to Alex who picked her up. Chris looked around knowing where Riley was, his son wasn't far behind. Sure enough his curly haired son came running down the hallway right into his arms. "Daddy, I want mommy.' Joey stated as the Beautiful People cooed at the cuteness of them. "Who is his mommy?" Lacey asked. The guns and Petey looked at her shocked. Everyone in TNA knew that Joey was the son of Ashton Reso and Joshua Harter.

Ajay and Aiden were walking down the hallway, the older of the two was laughing at something that Aiden had said. "Honey it's called a spear." "Oh." Aiden said. 'It's okay Cookie you will get it sooner or later. If you want I can help you with the wrestling terms. My brothers came up with a game when I was growing up and I couldn't remember the name of the moves." "They did?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, they were pretty funny with it." Ajay answered as she stopped dead in her tracks. Aiden stopped when she did and looked at what she was. "What the hell is going on?" she asked looking up at Ajay whose brown eyes were on fire. "I don't know but that bitch has about 5 seconds to get her skanky ass paws off of my son or I am going to go over there and show her what it means to be the hardcore firefly from hell." Aiden looked at her confused.

" Bubba and Devon call me firefly from hell because I watched Hook a couple of thousands times and I was all up for the hardcore training aka tables, ladders, chairs, street fights, steel cage matches. The list goes on and on." Ajay answered. "That look is starting to scare me." Aiden stated seeing the crazed look in Ajay's eyes. "As well you should be Cookie, as well you should be." Ajay stated as she chomped on her gum angrily.

Joey's blue eyes lit up seeing his mom come down the hall dressed her for match against Lacey her title belt wrapped around her waist. "Mommy!" Joey called seeing Ajay. "Hi my baby boy." Ajay stated holding her arms out to him. Chris saw the look in her eyes and groaned, this wasn't going to be pretty not all. He leaned down to kiss her on her lips but got her cheek instead. "You are his mommy?" Lacey asked.

'No the Tooth Fairy is." Ajay answered. "Really?" Lacey asked her eyes going wide. Ajay stared at her like she didn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?" Aiden asked. "No you moron, I am his mother." Ajay answered rolling her eyes. "Oh then why did you say the Tooth Fairy?' Lacey asked titling her head to the side. Chris rolled his eyes and put his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her back into him.

"It's a joke idiot." Ajay stated. Lacey turned to her two team mates, "I am an idiot?" Velvet and Madison were quick to start comforting their friend. "Come on Cookie, I need to go change something with the match really quick and I need to clear it with Easy E first." Ajay said, "Joey you have to stay with Daddy. Mommy has to go." "Kick ass Mommy." Joey stated before he kissed Ajay's cheek and let Chris take him back from Ajay. She pushed her husband back against the wall and kissed him deeply. "I will see you later.' Ajay stated, "Come on Aiden." Aiden kissed Alex quickly before she went down the hallway behind Ajay.

"Mollie, Tessa, Lisa, I need you three to do me a huge favor!" Ajay stated seeing the daughter of the founder of TNA, the daughter of the Icon Sting and the former 3 time knockout champion. "What's up Crazy girl." "I need you to come down ringside with me and make sure that the BP don't get involved in our match. Aiden here isn't a wrestler." Ajay stated smiling at her friend. Mollie went to say something about Aiden being there

. "Moll please for me just do this and be nice." Ajay pleaded putting on her best puss in boots in eyes and pouted. "Fine. Stop pouting use that on the guys and not on me." Mollie stated. Ajay grinned in success before she motioned for Aiden to follow her.

Lacey and the Beautiful People were waiting in the ring as Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup started playing, _**"And her oppotent being accompied to the ring by her stylist Aiden from Detroit Michigan by way of Toronto Ontario Canada, she is the knockout Champion Ashton Cage!" **_Ashton came out onto the stage followed by Aiden then Mollie, Tessa and Tara.

'What the hell is Aiden doing out there with her?" Alex asked looking at the screen. "Do we really have to go over this again?" Chris asked as he sat on the couch with Joey on his lap. "Yes. She isn't like Ajay, Bailey or Mollie." Alex stated. "Aiden is her personal stylist, she is suppose to go where Ajay goes." Chris answered keeping his eyes on the screen and his wife who was currently standing on the ramp with a microphone in her hand, _**"Lacey, this just isn't a regular wrestling match this is now a tag team match. You sluts versus us." **_Ajay stated as she undid her belt and handed it to Aiden. "Cookie try stay out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt, you will get your shot at Lacey I promise." Aiden nodded her head and held Ajay's belt as she glared at Lacey, not only did Lacey mess with Joey but she had tried getting with Alex before with Aiden sitting right there.

Ajay, Mollie, Tara and Tessa ended up winning their match. "AIDEN! Grab the damn ugly stick!" Ajay called. Aiden nodded her head and grabbed the stick before any of the beautiful people. She was scared out of her mind but she knew that Ajay was right there to bail her if need be.

"Girls keep an eye out. Aiden and I have some business to attend to you." Ajay stated, "Thanks AJ, Danny." the two former Yummi Girl Advisors nodded their heads they had helped the girls drag the struggling Lacey into AJ's locker room. "Holler if you need help short stack." Daniels stated. Ajay nodded her head. "Ashton you are a dumb fucking bitch. You don't deserve to be knockout champion, or that adorable little boy." Aiden didn't think she punched Lacey. "Damn you go Cookie." Ajay stated.

"Damn!" Samoa Joe laughed as Lacey stumbled out of the locker room, followed by a laughing knockout champion and fuming personal stylist. "What did you do Baby Cage?" Joe asked. "Showing her not to mess with the best.' Ajay answered with a smirk. "You think you are so great Ashton!" Velvet shouted at her from where she and Madison were standing supporting Lacey. 'Yeah, I do think I am pretty great, I am the baby sister of the Instant Classic and the Rated R Superstar and not to mention I am the protégé of Team 3D. So hell yes, I think I am great, I am fucking phenomenal" Ajay said. "You got that right." AJ laughed. "And that's not because I tagged with AJ for a while."

"Where are the girls at?" Alex asked as he paced the locker room. "Don't worry she is with Ajay. You know her, she would want to get a redbull after her match." Chris answered as he shifted his sleeping son on his lap. The door swung open and the two blond girls spilled into the locker room laughing. "Aiden I have to say that is the best that Lacey has ever looked.' Ajay giggled holding her sides.

"Thank you." "I can't believe you gave her a shiner." "WHAT!" Alex shouted causing Joey to wake up and started whimpering and start reaching for Ajay who took him into her arms and kissed his forehead and rub his back.

"Relax Lex. She was fine, she just Lacey not to mess with the Guns' girls." Ajay said. Aiden nodded her head, "Look what Ajay has for her office now." 'You stole the ugly stick?" Chris asked shocked. "Only because Ajay told me to.' "If Ajay told you jump off a bridge would you do it?" Alex asked.


	10. Everyone was Kung Fu Fighting part 1

_**Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. **_

**_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. I decided to do two parts with this part. _**

* * *

_**Everyone Was Kung Fu Fighting Part One**_

'TINK!" Petey shouted seeing his best friend walk into Can-Am. "PAN!" Ajay shouted back with a smile. She really missed the days when they were all on Team Canada together. Johnny came up behind her and picked her up causing her to scream. "Hi ya spitfire." "Hi brother Devine." Ajay beamed back. "What are you doing here Ajay?" Scott asked coming out of his office and hugging the former first lady of Team Canada as well.

"I came to ask a favor of all three of you." Ajay stated chewing on her lower lip. "I am not watching your son again, he is way too much like you." Johnny stated. "No I wasn't going to ask you to watch Joey again. You scare him." Ajay said, "I was going to ask you to help me teach Aiden to defend herself, let's face it someone would be able to over power and hurt her." Petey, Johnny and Scott looked at Ajay shocked, she had never took to one of Alex's girlfriends like that before, well expect for Mollie but Mollie was more like her.

Petey gave her the one look he knew made her fess up whatever else was going on. "Okay, and I admit it, I worry about her, I kind of sort of think of her as my sister.' Ajay stated, 'I swear I have been hanging out with Alex's overprotective ass for too long." "Do you think that is a smart idea?" Scott asked, he remembered them being in there training for the wrestling prank. "Alex can deal with it." Ajay stated putting her hands on her hips, in typical Ajay Harter stance.

Three days later Aiden, Alex and Chris were watching Ajay wrestle in a tag team match with Tara and Angelina Love against the Beautiful People. Aiden sat on the couch between Chris and her husband more or less pouting. Ajay had forbidden Aiden from going ringside with her, Tara and Angelina. Lacey had gotten in the face of the knockout champ about the ugly stick that was on proudly display in Ajay's office.

Ajay had gotten attacked by all three members of the Beautiful People minus Bailey who wasn't there this week that was until Tara and Angelina made the save running the BP off. Ajay had sat on the floor cursing and holding her ribs. Hogan had seen the three girls sitting there, and like any man he gave into Ajay's Puss In Boots eyes. He gave her, Tara and Angelina a match against the BP.

Chris chewed on his lower lip seeing Ajay getting dominated in the ring. It wasn't often that she got the losing side of things and when that happened it worried the hell out of him. 'Come on Andrew get Lacey out of there.' he stated. Aiden watched every move trying to figure out the match and the moves. She was going to ask Ajay to explain the moves to her.

"Get off of me you fucking whore." Ajay cursed as she tried kicking Lacey off of her. Seeing that she was close enough to the ropes she slid her body though the bottom rope and mat. Lacey didn't break the hold on the knockout champ quick enough. Tara went over and hit Lacey as hard as she could. "Get off of my partner you skank!" Tara shouted. "You okay Cage?" Angelina asked going over to the champ who was laying on the floor.

"Fuck. Yeah, I am going to kill that dumb bitch. She messed with the wrong damn Canadian." Ajay answered. Angelina held her hand out to her, Ajay looked up at her a little shocked. She and Angelina had so many fights in the past that she had a little bit of trouble trusting Angelina. If Tara trusted then so did Ajay. The taller Canadian pulled her to her feet.

Aiden buried her face into her hands not wanting to watch her best friend basically getting her ass kicked. "She is going to be fine." Alex assured his wife. "Then why isn't she getting up?" she asked pointing to the screen. Chris chewed on his lower lip watching The Band come down the ramp, this was not going to be good. He knew that the Band was feuding with Team 3D. It figured they would go after the closet thing to them in TNA, the knockout champion Ashton Cage. Kevin grabbed the battered and bruised Ajay up off the mat. He stuck her head between his leg and lifted her up in the air in the jack knife power bomb she landed on the mat with a deafening thud. Chris leapt off of the couch as Ray, Devon, Runt and Jesse Neal hit the ring. Tara and Angelina went to their partner's aide.

Aiden was pacing up and down the hallway as they waited for everyone to come backstage. "Lisa!" Chris called seeing Tara coming their way. "She is out cold. Ray is bringing her way back." Lisa stated, "She didn't tug her chin in. Kevin did the power bomb at full force." Chris nodded his head.

"I am going to kill them." Devon's voice was heard, followed by noises of agreement from Jesse and Runt. "They better hope they didn't hurt our firefly.' Ray's voice said as they came into view. Ajay's tiny form was almost engulfed by Ray's massive form. Chris took a seat next to the bed holding his wife's hand in his. Aiden sat next to him watching her just as worriedly as the rest of them.

"You know, it would be nice to know why Big Sexy thought I wanted my head shoved so fucking rudely into his crotch for the jackknife power bomb." Ajay said calling the attention to her an hour later. "AJAY!" Aiden stated as she leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Alex a little help here." Ajay said, "I kind of hurt here." Alex nodded his head and pulled Aiden off of Ajay. The trainer cleared everyone out of the room while he checked Ajay over.

"So what's the damage?" Runt asked seeing Ajay coming out of the room. "I am out for at least 2 weeks. Thanks not only the beat down from the dumb sluts but from the power bomb." Ajay answered as Chris pulled her into his arms holding her to him. "Hey Ray?" Ray turned to Ajay, "Yes my firefly?" "Kick their asses double for me kay?" she asked. "Of course." Ray smiled.

The next day Ajay, Aiden and Joey were flying out to Detroit. Aiden assured Chris that she was going to keep an eye on both Joey and Ajay and she was going to make sure that Ajay didn't over do and let her ribs heal up a bit. Alex kissed his wife goodbye and gave Ajay the look that clearly said to take care of his wife. She nodded her head at him showing that she understood. Chris put Joey down on his feet and kissed Ajay and hugged Aiden before they went to the security check.

Ajay once out of the sight of their respective husbands turned to Aiden, "So Aiden we are going to go Can-Am tomorrow." "Why?" she asked. "Because you my innocent Cookie are going to be learning how to defend yourself." Ajay answered. Aiden looked at Ajay shocked, what the hell was going on.


	11. Everyone Was Kung Fu Fighting Part 2

Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures. 

A/N I only own Joey and Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. 

* * *

_**Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting part 2**_

"Now remember Joey you can't tell daddy or uncle Alex what we are doing okay?" Ajay asked her son. Joey nodded his head as his mom put him in his booster seat. "Why can't they know?" "Because Chris would freak out at me for getting into the ring and fighting when I am hurt and Alex will kill me for putting his precious wife in danger." Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head, "Did Joey go into your room in the middle of the night?" "Yep, he will do that sometimes especially when he knows Chris is gone or if he has a nightmare." Ajay answered. 'It doesn't bother you that he does it?" "No I am glad he does. I used to do it all the time when I would get my nightmares. I used to go into Jay's room and wake him up too.' Ajay answered. Aiden nodded her head, little by little she was learning more and more about Ajay's childhood. She wasn't going to press the older blonde into telling her, when time came she would tell her.

"Mommy! Uncle Petey!' Joey shouted as soon as he saw where they were at. Ajay and Aiden both started laughing hearing that. "He loves his Uncle Petey" Ajay stated. Joey bounced excitedly as Ajay sat him on his feet, he knew the rules he wasn't suppose to go into the school without his mommy or daddy. He grabbed Ajay's hand and started pulling him into her into the school. 'Mommy! Now!' he whined. Ajay laughed as she let him lead her to the door of the building.

She opened the door and Joey went running into the school and right to Scott who was standing by the ring. "Well come on Cookie." Ajay stated as she pulled her into the school. Aiden looked down at the ground shyly. "My favorite little spitfire!" Johnny Devine stated coming behind Ajay and picking her up in a hug again causing the former Canadian Heartbreaker to cringe thanks to the pain shooting though her ribs. "Johnny!" she whined. "Put her down you are hurting her.' Scott stated "Thank you Scotty." Ajay said once her feet where on the floor. Aiden looked over at her asking her if she was okay.

"I am fine Cookie don't worry about it." she said, "Come on Joey, I think Uncle Scott would watch Cars with you why mommy and your uncles are teaching A-ten how to defend herself." Scott nodded his head, "Maybe we will watch a couple of your mommy's matches." "Nothing with Bobby in it. Have him watch the one with me wrestling Danny from our team Canada days." Ajay stated. "Mommy beat up Uncle Danny?" Joey asked looking up at his mom. "Yes." Ajay answered, "3 times." Joey's blue eyes went wider. "Come on Joey, I will show you.' Scott said picking up the toddler and walking into his office leaving the three wrestlers and Aiden standing in the area. "Shall we get started then?" Petey asked.

Ajay was leaning against the turnbuckle, Johnny was standing next to her. The younger blonde was studying her best friends her eyes narrowed. "Oh my god!" she stated. "What?" Johnny asked. "They so have crushes one each other." Ajay answered bouncing up and down excitedly on her heels. Petey looked over at Ajay, "Are you okay Tink?" he asked. "Great." she answered. Petey shot her a look like he didn't believe her. She smiled innocently before she pulled herself up on the turnbuckle to perch herself on it. Johnny leaned on the ropes next to her, they were both watching them.

Devine nudged her and nodded his head. "I told you so." Ajay smirked before an evil smirk before she hopped down from the turnbuckle and walked over to Petey. "Pan you aren't doing it right." Ajay stated titling her head to the side. "How I am suppose to do it?" he asked. "Johnny, come here." Johnny came over to where Ajay was standing and grabbed her the way they thought Petey should grab Aiden. Aiden's sunset eyes widen seeing the hold that Johnny had on Ajay. He had her pulled back pretty tightly against him. "Johnny you touch my boob again I am going to kick your ass all over this ring." Ajay stated. "Then I am telling Chris and he would kick your ass." Petey stated. Johnny smirked playfully, "Don't worry about it. Ajay knows I am just playing with her." Ajay threw her elbow back into his stomach.

Petey flushed as Ajay grabbed his hand and placed it where she wanted it placed. Aiden glared holes though her best friend as she leaned herself against the ropes smirking proud of herself. _"Oh no, she knows." _Aiden thought to herself as she forced herself to listen to Ajay and Petey's instructions. "Can you show me?" Aiden asked not for sure what Ajay. Ajay nodded her head, "You have seen Miss Congeniality right?" Aiden shook her head no. "Tonight we are watching it.' Ajay stated. "Ohh are you two have a slumber party?" Johnny asked finally piping up from the corner where he had been sitting oddly quiet for him.

"Oh yeah, Johnny.' Ajay stated rolling her eyes, 'We are going to run around in little itty bitty boy shorts and tank tops.' 'Oh no Ajay, I thought we said bras." Aiden said picking up on Ajay's teasing tone. "That's right." Ajay stated slapping her forehead. Petey took the chance and leaned against the turnbuckles, Johnny and Ajay had made fun of him most of the day that he was having a hard time concerting on teaching Aiden to defend herself. Johnny looked between the two girls smirking before he put his arms around each girl, "So can I join you girls tonight?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at them. They exchanged a look before they both stomped on his feet. Aiden looked at Petey, who moved his elbow back. Aiden threw her elbow back and hit Johnny in the gut. "Good job Cookie.' Ajay complimented, "Now the full thing is this."

Two days later Chris and Alex walked into Chris and Ajay's house. The two girls were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Joey was sitting between them. "DADDY!" Joey shouted excitedly as he clambered off the couch and into Chris' arms. 'Mommy beat up Uncle Devine." Joey tattled on his mom. "Joey!" Ajay stated. "What does he mean you beat up Johnny?" Chris asked. "Umm, we went to Can-Am and I may have beat up Johnny." Ajay answered. "A-ten beat up Uncle Devine too." "WHAT!" Alex bellowed as Joey cowered in Chris' arms wrapped his arms around his neck. Chris rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I sort of kind of taught Aiden to defend herself." Ajay stated looking anywhere but her husband and his best friend. "Why would you do that Ajay, when she has us?" Alex asked. "Why would I do that? Because Alex we aren't here long enough to defend if something does happen.' Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head, he knew that Ajay had been taught to fight by her brothers because they were worried about her and the way guys got around her. Alex looked at her not believing her answer. Ajay licked her lips nervously, "Fine, you want to know the truth." Alex nodded his head.

"My brothers taught me to defend myself, I wanted my sister to be able to defend herself when we aren't here." Aiden looked at Ajay with tears in her eyes, 'You really think of me as your sister?" Ajay nodded her head. Aiden threw her arms around Ajay's neck hugging her. "Did she just say that she thought of Aiden as her sister?" Alex asked. Chris nodded his head in just as much as shock as Alex was. "Daddy is A-ten my aunt?" Joey asked having unburied his face from Chris' neck.


	12. Birthday Surprise

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Tessa belongs to NellyLove, Mollie and Sophie belongs to and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67.**_

* * *

_**Birthday Surprises.**_

Chris kissed his wife's cheek as he slid out of their bed. "Chris." Ajay whined sleepily. "Go back to sleep baby. I will be back." Ajay nodded sleepily before she laid her head back down on her pillow. Chris pulled the blankets snuggly around her before he walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to check on Joey. "Hi daddy." Joey greeted from where he was sitting up in his bed. "Morning, do you want to come wait with me for Aiden and Alex?" "Me go lay with mommy." "No buddy you can't go lay with mommy. We are going to let mommy sleep in today." Joey pouted and crossed his arms.

Aiden and Alex let themselves into Chris and Ajay's house. "Hello?" Aiden called. "Joseph Harter don't go down that hallway again." Chris' voice said from the living room. "Daddy." Alex laughed, "He has the Ajay Harter whine down pact." Aiden nodded her head in agreement, "Same with her pout." "No, Ajay's pouts all her own." Chris stated as he came into the hall. "Where is the birthday girl?" Alex asked. "Sleeping." Chris answered.

"And her brothers aren't here?" Alex questioned again. Chris shook his head no. "That would be my doing. Ajay deserves one birthday without her brothers ripping her out of bed." Aiden stated before she turned to the pouting Joey. "What's wrong Joey?" "Daddy mean.' "Why is daddy mean?" "Because I won't let him go lay with Ajay." Chris answered. "Hmm. What do you say to this Joey. You help me make breakfast for your mommy and then you can take it down to her?" Aiden questioned. Joey looked thoughtful before he nodded his head.

"What do you think Mommy wants for breakfast?" Aiden asked as she, Joey and the guns walked into the kitchen. "Pancakes!' Joey answered. Aiden nodded her head. "Chocolate chips ones." Chris stated from where he was sitting at the counter, "That is what she always has." "Really?" Aiden asked as Joey pulled a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Yes. According to Jay, its something that their grandfather started with her when she was little so." Chris trailed off. "No one knows much about her grandpa do they?" Aiden asked as she took out the rest of the supplies she needed. "No. From time to time she will tell me stories about him. Jay doesn't talk much about him either." Chris answered.

Ajay started feeling around for Chris, as she started to stir awake, hadn't he told her he would be back? She groaned and buried her face into her pillows. She could hear voices coming from downstairs. She was going to stay in bed until Chris came up to get her. She was vaguely wondering where her brothers were at. They were usually there by now.

'Careful Joey." Chris stated as he followed his son down the hall. "I know daddy." Joey had been very amendment about carrying the tray to his mommy. Joey turned around and looked at him. "Daddy you carry. I wake up mommy." Chris nodded his head and took the tray from him. Joey took off running up the stairs into his parents' bedroom. "JOEY!" Ajay's voice shouted followed by laughter.

Aiden came into the room a short time later and smiled, "Happy birthday Ajay." "Thanks Cookie." Ajay smiled back. Alex followed and rolled his eyes seeing his tag team partner and his family in bed. Joey was sitting between his parents watching cartoons, Chris was laid back on the pillows, while Ajay was sitting up. "Cookie this pancakes are to die for. Who told you that I always have chocolate chip pancakes for my birthday?"

"Your husband." Aiden answered before she turned to the closet. Ajay smiled over at her husband before she turned her attention to the screen. "Happy birthday Punky." Alex stated going over to the bed and ruffling her hair. "Thanks Skunky." Ajay beamed. "Scoot." he stated. "Why?" "I want to watch Fraggle Rock too." Alex answered, 'Are you done?' Ajay nodded her head. Alex picked up the tray and sat it on the nightstand before he crawled onto the bed with the family.

"Alex what are you doing?" Aiden asked coming out of the closet with Ajay's clothes over her arm. "Watching Fraggle Rock with Ajay.' Alex answered. "Ajay, its time for you to get ready." Aiden stated causing the Canadian to nod her head and climb over Alex. Alex smirked and spanked her. "OW! ALEX!" "What? You know that you are going to get birthday spankings from the guys, I just figured I would get them started." Alex answered.

Ajay narrowed her eyes at him, "Chris." "He is right babe. Besides the ones I gave you last night don't count." "Shit." Ajay muttered before she went into the bathroom, "Chris!" "What?" "Can you come here for a second?" Chris got out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Joey what are you and your daddy going to do while Mommy and I are gone?" Aiden asked the toddler. Joey shrugged his shoulders. "We are going to make Ajay a cake." Alex answered. "Oh lord." "Don't worry babe, Chris can cook." Alex assured Aiden who didn't look to sure.

"Should we tell them now?" Ajay questioned as she brushed her hair. "Do you want to tell them now?" Chris asked back. "I kind of want to tell them but I kind of want to my brothers first ya know?" Chris nodded his head as he pushed himself off of the door. "Tell your brothers when you see them." "I am kind of bummed they aren't here." Ajay stated. "Babe have they ever missed a birthday?" Chris asked, his wife shook her head no.

'They won't start now." "I know." 'Have you talked to Hogan and Bischoff?" Ajay nodded her head, "And Dixie, they are going to write me out of the wrestling storylines but are going to keep me as the ambassador to Hogan until I start to show." "Good." Chris answered. 'Ajay!" "I am coming Cookie." Ajay stated before she finished pulling on her long sleeve shirt on. "What were you two doing?" Alex asked. "Just talking." Ajay answered as she went to her vanity table, and took her wedding rings off of it. "Are we ready to go?" Aiden asked. "Almost I just need shoes." Ajay answered, "Can you get my phone for me?" Aiden nodded her head grabbing Ajay's iPhone off of the nightstand. 'Bye-bye Mommy love you." "Love you too Joey."

The girls finally arrived at their first destination for the day getting a manicure and pedicure done. Aiden looked over at her best friend, "Having a good day so far?" "Yes. Thank you for everything cookie." "Your welcome honey." Aiden stated as Ajay's phone started ringing.

"Hi Jay." _"Hey Buggy, happy birthday." _"Thank you Jay-jay." "_What are you doing right now?" _"Getting a manicure and pedicure." _"That sounds fun. What do you say you and Aiden meet us for lunch." _Jay stated. "We can do that." Ajay agreed. Aiden looked over at Ajay nodding her head showing her agreement. Jay laughed, _"Alright sis we will see you in a bit then." _

The two girls walked into where they were having lunch with Ajay's brothers. "BUG!" Jay called seeing his sister walk in. "JAY!' Ajay called back as she pulled Aiden though the restaurant with her. Jay pulled his sister into his arms for a hug. "You look good for a old lady." Jay teased. Ajay pulled an offended face before she hit her brother in the stomach. Jay laughed and passed her off to Adam. "Happy birthday Angelcakes." Adam stated hugging her tightly, "he is right you do look good."

"Thank you Adam." Ajay stated as she sat down next to Jay. "So why didn't you guys come over this morning?" Ajay questioned swirling her straw around in her drink. 'Because she told us not too." Adam stated pointing at Aiden. "Really?" Ajay questioned her. Aiden nodded her head, "I didn't want to deal with a cranky Ajay on her birthday." Ajay smiled at her before she shook her head, "It was kind of nice to rip out of my bed at dawn this morning."

"Oh but Ajay you know you love it when that happens." Ajay shrugged her shoulders at her brothers before she turned her attention to her phone. After a few minutes Ajay looked up from it and then over at Adam, "Adam stop flirting she is a married woman." "But." "Adam Joseph." Ajay warned giving him a look. He looked away grumbling something about pain in the ass baby sisters.

"Umm. Alex we have a problem' Chris stated. "What?" Alex asked turning his attention for the Lego's video game he was playing with Joey. "I don't think we did the cake right." "Why?" "Because its collapsed in the middle." "What?" Chris nodded his head and pointed to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing that Aiden ordered Ajay a cake." Chris said. "Daddy? Where's Mommy?" "She is with Aiden and your uncles. She will be home in a bit." Joey nodded his head and went back to his game. "Alex you better get out here." "Why?" "Because Joey is kicking your ass in this game." "Shit." Alex cursed. "Bad word Skunky." Joey stated.

Ajay and Aiden walked into the house laughing as they did so. 'MOMMY!" Joey shouted as he ran to her. "Hi baby. Why do you have chocolate all over your face?" "Daddy let me help.' "Chris!" Chris and Alex appeared in the hallway each going to their own wives. "You let him help frost the cake?" "Yes, I can't say no to his pout. You know he got your pout." "I know." Ajay stated. "Mommy, A-ten come see the cake!" Joey said tugging on their hands.

'Oh my god.' Ajay giggled as she and Aiden looked at the cake with its collapsed middle. Chris sat at the counter pouting he wanted to do one thing for his wife on her birthday and he couldn't even do that. Ajay walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, 'You know I don't care about the cake. You already gave me something that I wanted forever. And that I love you for." "I love you too. Just think 7 more months." Chris stated. "I know.' "Ajay whispered before she kissed him.

"Do you think we can embarrass her?" Tessa Chandler- Jones questioned. "Of course we can." AJ Styles stated, "We have always found away to in the past." "I have an idea!' Chris Jericho said coming up to the TNA wrestlers. "You have an idea, heaven help us all." Tessa stated. "Shut it.' Chris stated rolling his eyes, "Tessa do you remember hearing the story of Ajay's sweet 16?" Tessa nodded her head.

"You know how Owen and I did that scene from Top Gun?" Tessa nodded her head, "Oh no, Chris she will actually kill you this time." Lisa Vernon smirked, "I have even better idea. Where is Daniels, Mollie, James and Bailey at?"

"Ohh! Mommy, you look pretty!' Joey stated as he tugged off his jacket once they were at the party. "Thank you Joey." Ajay stated smoothing her hands down the front of her red dress. Chris kissed her cheek, "He is right you do look amazing in that dress." "Lets just hope the boys decide not to get to rowdy tonight. I don't want a wardrobe malfunction.' Ajay giggled. "Oh hell Ajay, everyone has seen your boobs before." Alex stated strolling over to the family with Aiden on his arm. Ajay raised an eyebrow at him, "Not everyone have seen my boobs." "Name them smart ass." "Fine, you, Chris, Petey, James, Bobby, Johnny Devine, Daniels and AJ." Ajay stated. Aiden looked confused, "When did he see your boobs?" "Cookie over the past 7 years it was bound to happen." Ajay answered. "Mommy, we go see uncle AJ and Petey now?" Joey asked. "Yes." Ajay answered.

Joey took off running into the room, they could all hear the knockouts cooing over how cute Joey looked in his black pants, red button down shirt and vest.

Chris sat by his wife's side watching the people in the party, "Aiden did pretty good didn't she?" Ajay nodded her head, "Yes she did." Everyone that was invited to the party was wearing black or white some wearing both. "I see that you Firefly are the only person wearing red." Brother Ray stated coming up to them. "It's my birthday, I will wear what I want one. And two it was all my personal stylist idea." Ajay stated pointing to where Aiden was sitting getting hit on by her brother. Ray followed her point, "He never gives up does he?" "No he doesn't.' Ajay laughed. "Happy birthday kiddo.' "Thanks Bubba." Ray nodded and walked away.

Aiden blushed and looked away from Adam. "So was this all your idea?" Adam asked looking around the black and white affair. "It was your sister's idea, I just went along with it.' Aiden answered. Adam nodded his head, "I like your dress." "Thank you." Aiden smiled shyly. Adam stood up and held his hand out to her, she took it confused. He pulled her to her feet and span her around whistling as he did so. Aiden blushed again and meet her husband's eyes from where he had taken a seat next to Ajay.

"She is going to kill us for this." Daniels stated. "Oh grow a set of balls man." Jessica stated slapping him on the back. "Maybe if you did Ajay wouldn't be married to Sabin." Tessa said causing the bald man to glare at her. "Stop it now." AJ stated glancing over his shoulder to see that Ajay was now out of her seat and talking to Hernandez, Homicide and Eric Young. Her long time friend had his arm over her shoulder as they talked.

"Does anyone else seem it odd that Ajay isn't drinking?" Mollie questioned. Everyone turned and looked at the knockout champion who had a glass of Pepsi in her hand instead of her normal red bull and vodka.

Ajay went back to her husband, 'Where is our son?" "Sophie took him upstairs with Riley and the twins. He was sound asleep. Petey carried him up there for us." "Oh." the music cut off as Aiden took a seat next to her best friend. "Aiden what's going on?" Aiden shrugged her answer her face a little flushed from the heat of the party and the obvious flirting from Adam.

The next thing that the Canadian knew was she was getting attacked with a very awkward lap dance from JB. "I am going to kill them." Ajay stated as her husband and his best friend laughed at her. Aiden was more or less horrified at the scene. "TESSA! LISA! YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Ajay shouted once she got over her embarrassment. "We love you Ajay." her former tag team partners called back.

After everything clammed down, and Ajay got her birthday spankings from Petey, Eric, James, AJ, Alex and her brothers. Ajay went over to the cake. "Busted!' Daniels stated coming up to Ajay who turned around her finger in her mouth. "Hi Danny, I didn't expect to see you.' "It's your birthday short stack, I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Ajay smiled at him feeling a little anxious from being this close to him. Things hadn't ended well between them when he got released from his contract. Her eyes flittered from him to where Jay was at. He was the closet, her brother meet her eye contact. He raised to his feet cutting off the conversation he was having with Jeff Jarrett, Adam and Chris Jericho.

"When are you going to come to your senses and leave Chris?" Daniels questioned touching her arm. "I am not leaving Chris." Ajay said meekly. "Why not? You know we could be good for each other.' Daniels stated. "Because I love him, I don't love you!' Ajay stated clenching her hands into fists. "You can learn too." Daniels stated reaching up to touch Ajay's hair. She shied away from his touch, "Don't." "Why not?" "Because Daniel, you are making me extremely uneasy. Something I really shouldn't be right now." "And why is that?" "Because I am pregnant." 'What was that?" Daniel asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Ajay shouted over the music. Everything slowed to a stop as Chris and Jay made their way to Ajay. Chris put a supporting arm around her waist. Jay gapped at his sister, "Are you serious buggy?" "Yes, I am. I am two months along.' Ajay answered. Aiden pushed her way though the crowd that had assembled tears in her eyes as she hugged Ajay. "I am so happy for you." Aiden muttered before she went to Alex's side poking her lip out at him trying to hint at him that she wanted a baby.

She frowned slightly seeing the prodding look on her husband's face. "It's about god damn time!" James stated pushing Daniels out of his way to hug Ajay causing everyone to laugh. "Who knew Sabin had it in him to knock her up again." Ray agreed causing more laughter. "Shut up Bubba."

Jericho came up to them and put his arm around his adopted little sister, "I am sorry about the whole JB party boy thing." "That was your idea?" Ajay asked. "No, I wanted to redo the whole top scene again." Chris answered. "From my sweet 16?" Jericho nodded. "That was too classic with you and Owen doing though." "I know. But good surprise keeping your pregnancy to yourself." Ajay laughed as the knockouts agreed with him.

Chris, Ajay, Alex and Aiden were all in the elevator going up to the rooms they got for the night. "Hey Cookie?" "Yes?" "Thanks for everything." "Your welcome." Aiden smiled leaning against her husband. "I guess the next party we get to have is a baby shower huh?" Ajay questioned. Aiden nodded her head in agreement. "Good. That means that Adam won't be around to hit on my wife." Alex stated, he knew that men weren't usually allowed at baby showers.


	13. Frosting Fight

_**A/N: I only own Ajay, Joey and Dr. Mallard. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. I am not to sure how i like this. but oh well.**_

* * *

_**Frosting Fight**_

Jay and Adam joined their sister at her and Chris' house the next day. "Ajay!" Jay called. "Yeah?" Ajay asked coming into the kitchen were her brothers were at. "What the hell is that?" Adam asked. Ajay giggled and shook her head, "Chris and Alex thought it would be a good idea to bake me a birthday cake. That is the ending results. Its kind of cute that they both tried to make it." Ajay answered. Jay looked over at Adam, "I have an idea. Sis you stay here. We will be back." "Okay." she mused as she walked back to the living room, "I swear they get stranger and stranger every time I see them." "Who does babe?" Chris asked from where he and Joey were sitting on the couch. "My brothers." she answered.

Alex and Aiden showed up before Ajay's brothers got back. "Ajay you really can't be asleep right now." Alex stated poking Ajay who had fallen asleep in her arm chair. She grumbled as her eyes opened to look at him, 'Leave me alone." she mumbled, "I am tired." "Dr. Mallard said that she was going to be lacking with her energy level." Chris said, 'today is the first day that she has been like this." Alex nodded his head as Joey went over and crawled up on his mother's lap.

"Mommy? Where Uncle Jay?" "I don't know." Ajay answered, "Where are those idiot brothers of mine?" "We are right here and that hurt Bug." Jay answered. "You know I love you two. What did you buy? We had food in the fridge." Ajay stated turning in her seat to look at her brothers. "Well I decided to make another cake because the other turned out bad." Jay answered. A smile crossed Ajay's face before she giggled.

"Do you guys know how to cook? You aren't going to set the house on fire with all of us in here?" Aiden asked looking slightly worried. "I do." Jay stated. "I kind of do." "Don't worry Cookie the only house we have only set fire too accidentally was our Gran's kitchen. And that one time at Jericho's house that's it." Ajay stated, "I am completely helpless in the kitchen." 'Hence why you just sit there on the counter and look cute while I am cooking.' Chris stated. Ajay smiled at her husband, "Lets not go down that road." Chris just smirked at her but nodded his head knowing that what kind of things happened in their kitchens before they adopted Joey.

Aiden sat at the counter with Ajay and Joey watching Adam, Jay, Alex and Chris who were all in the kitchen looking at the directions on the box. Ajay started giggling. "What?" Chris asked turning around hearing his wife giggle. "How many professional wrestlers does it take to make a cake?" she giggled. She couldn't help herself, it was funny. "Joey tell your mommy to be nice." Jay said. Joey laughed and shook his head no. "You are forgetting one thing Jay, he is a momma's boy. Aren't you Joey?" Ajay asked. Joey nodded his head and hugged her neck, "My mommy." "How about this Joey, why don't you come over here and helped us with the stuff and we will let you lick the beaters." Adam offered. Joey looked at his uncle and then at Ajay and Aiden then back at Adam. "Nah.' he answered as he scrambled up on the counter to watch them. "He already has your smart mouth." Adam stated pointing his finger at his sister, who pulled a offended look. "My smart mouth, I learned everything from you ass clown." Ajay stated. 'Yeah ass clown." Joey stated causing everyone to laugh.

Ajay had went to put Joey down for a nap seeing on how he kept falling asleep at the counter. Aiden decided to keep an eye on the guys in the kitchen who were in the mist of making a big old mess. She was shocked about how big of mess that they were making but at least the cake was coming together sort of.

"Umm babe?" Ajay asked from where she and Aiden had been trying to clean up the kitchen up. Chris turned and looked at Ajay, Jay caught the look on his face and helped him cage in Ajay. "No! don't you fucking dare!' Ajay said trying not to wake up her son. Aiden watched in horror as Chris and Jay basically smashed the cake in Ajay's face. Ajay squealed and tried fighting them off as the chocolate frosting and yellow cake smashed on her shirt and jeans. Ajay ended up covered from head to toe in the cake, Jay and Chris ended up coming out semi clean. Aiden couldn't help herself she started giggling as she snapped a picture of Ajay covered in cake on her phone. "Oh Aiden come here." Ajay stated. Adam decided to help out his sister and blocked the path out of the kitchen.

Ajay wrapped her arms around Aiden smearing some of the cake and frosting on her designers clothes. Aiden tried fighting Ajay off, she forgot that Ajay was a lot stronger then she was and they ended up on the floor . Ajay on top of Aiden, 'Hand me that Chris." Chris handed Ajay the can of frosting that was opened. "Ajay don't you dare!" Aiden stated. "Sorry Cookie." Ajay stated taking a handful of it and smearing it across her face. Alex, Chris, Adam and Jay were laughing at that the two women.

"Now remember Cookie, you love me one and two I am pregnant." Ajay said after she had let Aiden up off of the floor. "I know that," Aiden said she wasn't mad at Ajay for say she was just trying to make sure that Aiden felt included into her dysfunctional family, 'But I can't help but notice that Adam and Alex have stayed pretty clean." Ajay smirked, "You take your husband, I will take my brother."

Joey woke up from his nap and went down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly, he could hear his parents laughing in the kitchen. "Mommy?" he asked seeing his mom covered in cake, he was told that he couldn't play with his food. Ajay turned to look at her son, "Hi baby."

Adam decided to take his chance and start flirting with Aiden seeing on how Jay was in the living room with Joey watching a movie. Alex was changing his shirt and trying to get the cake batter out of his hair. Chris had went upstairs to change while Ajay took a shower. Trying to show Aiden that he was a good guy, Adam offered to kind of clean up the kitchen. There was something about Aiden that he was kind of drawn too.

Alex came out of the guest bathroom at the same time that Ajay and Chris came down stairs. He froze when he saw Adam take a wet rag and start wiping off the frosting off of Aiden's face. After about 10 minutes of watching in near silence and Alex getting angrier and angrier.

"Awe!" Ajay said causing both guns turned to look at her. "What?" "Alex is jealous of my big brother who is trying to be smooth." Ajay laughed. "What's going on?" Jay asked coming into the hallway where they were all standing. "Adam is flirting with Aiden and Alex is jealous." Chris said seeing on how his wife was giggling to the point where he didn't think she would be able to get full words out. Alex turned to the former knockout champion who was sitting on her stairs laughing holding her sides, she found him being jealous funny. "Ajay I hate your brother."


	14. But I Wanted Boobs

A/N: This is written by cherrybomb13. I only own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67.

* * *

"Wow, I totally can't believe this day has finally come." Alex said snapping pictures left and right.

Aiden blushed and grabbed his hands, "Will you stop embarrassing me?"

He kissed her and went back to snapping pictures, "Honey this is monumental, get back over there."

He gave her a little push to stand back beside Bailey.

"I would tell you he would grow out of it but I don't think he ever will." she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's great. I love the chemistry, now kiss." he directed still taking pictures.

Ajay walked past punching him in the stomach, "Cut it out retard or we won't invite her next time."

She winked at Aiden to let her know she was only kidding.

She, Aiden and Bailey planned a girls day while the guys stayed at home and watched the kids.

"I hate you Ajay." he groaned.

"I hate you more." she sang, shouldering her purse, "Let's go ladies."

They kissed their husbands and filed out the door. Alex followed them, holding Aiden's hand. He kissed her again and opened the back door for her.

"Aww I remember when Petey used to do that for me." Bailey sighed.

"Geez Lex, you gonna buckle her seat belt for her too?" Ajay laughed.

"Shut up! God you're annoying today." he griped.

"Right back at you. Can we go now?" she asked.

Alex ignored her and took out his credit card and handed it to Aiden, "I love you. Have fun and get whatever you want okay?" S

he nodded, smiling at him.

"Thanks Daddy Warbucks!" Bailey beamed.

"Ajay…" he started.

"I KNOW! Get OUT already!" she yelled.

He got out watching them pull away.

* * *

"I had no idea he was like that." Bailey laughed rolling her window down.

"He's not that bad usually." Aiden said from the back seat.

"Yes he is. He's so worried we'll corrupt you he has nightmares about it." Ajay laughed.

"I'm going to start acting sweet and innocent to see if Petey will give me his credit card." Bailey joked.

"He would never believe it. Besides all you and I would have to do is throw on our naughty costumes and we could have anything we wanted." she smiled.

"So where are we going first?" Aiden asked.

"Lets go to that lingerie store that just opened." Ajay suggested.

"I've been dying to go there!" Ajay squealed.

Aiden groaned inwardly. She was not looking forward to trying on skimpy lingerie with those two.

* * *

"Ajay, that one looks hot!" Bailey complimented while she inspected her own reflection.

"I don't know…it covers up too much." Ajay mused.

She pulled at the bra, twisting and turning to see her reflection.

Bailey laughed, "I know you like to show the 'girls' off."

"Speaking of those, yours look huge! I mean they always have been but in that…Petey would die." She said.

Bailey stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side, "I'm definitely getting it."

Ajay smirked knowingly before she frowned, "Where's Aiden at?"

"Oh SoCo, where are you?" Bailey sang, "Get your skinny butt out here."

"I'm not coming out." her quiet voice called.

"Why not?" Ajay asked going to the dressing room door.

"I'm just not. I look ridiculous." she pouted.

"Open up and let us see. If it doesn't look right we'll find something else." Bailey persuaded.

"I look stupid, I know I do." she argued.

They heard the lock click open. The door opened slowly. Aiden was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her insecurities were coming off of her in waves.

"We can't see you in there." Bailey rolled her eyes and jerked Aiden from the room.

She staggered out as she was forced closer to the lighted mirrors.

"You're so disgusting." Ajay frowned shaking her head.

"I know right?" Bailey agreed.

"Thanks guys…." Aiden said sarcastically moving back to the dressing room.

Ajay pulled her back, "You're so skinny, like perfect definition and you never work out."

Bailey smiled, "Yeah, I hate you again."

"Well I hate both of you too. Look at your boobs and look at mine." She pouted uncrossing her arms.

She breathed heavily and flopped her arms at her side.

They both chewed on their lips trying to think of something encouraging to say.

"I've got it!" Ajay said just as Aiden was about to lock herself back in the dressing room.

"They make these silicon bra implant thingy's see?"

She came back and before Aiden could protest began placing them in her bra. Aiden blushed bright red as her friend worked to help her obtain some clevage.

Bailey sighed, "Alex is totally a boob boy too. Everyone he's dated has had a big rack…well except you, but I mean he married you…everyone else he just slept with."

"Bay, stop digging a hole okay?" Ajay muttered.

"Sorry." she cheesed.

"I'm over it….like this whole thing. Alex wouldn't let me keep this on for long anyways." Aiden rolled her eyes.

Bailey's face lit up, "I've got the best idea ever! Go get changed both of you. Now!"

She pushed them back to their dressing rooms. They paid for their lingerie and went back out to the car. Bailey took Ajay's keys and they took off to their next location.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Ajay asked making a face.

"We're going to get Aiden some boobs!" she smiled.

They both looked in the back seat at Aiden who had gone very pale.

"Like now?" she squeaked.

"Come on, it's just a consultation. They're not that bad. Alex will love them trust me." Bailey assured.

They went into the trendy office and was greeted by a twenty something blonde that had obviously taken advantage of her employee discount. Bailey signed in Aiden's name and they sat down waiting to be called back.

"I don't know. I have no tolerance for pain at all and I don't know if I'll look right with big huge boobs." she rambled nervously.

"Mrs. Martin?" a nurse called.

"_Shit_." Aiden breathed.

The girls snorted as they looped arms with her and walked her back to the room.

"These are fun!" Ajay laughed playing with some sample implants.

Bailey laughed at Ajay before turning to look at Aiden who was as white as a sheet, "This is just a consultation, you're not actually having surgery today."

"This was a bad idea." Ajay groaned.

"Wait till you see Alex's face, then tell me if you still think that." Bailey argued.

"Hello ladies, I'm Dr. Casey. You must be Aiden. Tell me what I can do for you." the doctor asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." She frowned.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "She wants some information on possibly getting implants."

"Not a problem." Dr. Casey said, launching into a detailed explanation of the procedure and what he thought would be good for Aiden.

"I think for your body type, a big B or a small C would look great." he concluded, laying out the different implants.

"Oh God, look at those things." Aiden groaned holding them up to her chest.

"Alex would DIE! That would be the best gift you could give him." Ajay laughed.

Dr. Casey could sense her indecision, "Why don't you try these. You put these inserts in your bra to replicate the look and feel of implants. That way you can try before you buy."

"I love that analogy, and these are a lot better than the ones from the lingerie store." Bailey grinned as he situated the inserts into Aiden's bra.

"Take a look." he smiled walking her over to the full length mirror.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at her reflection. She looked like a total bombshell with her clevage peeking over the top of her strapless dress.

"What do you think?" Dr. Casey asked.

"I think I hate you again, and that I'll have to put Petey on a leash." Bailey joked.

"Same with Chris." Ajay agreed.

"I don't know about all of that." Aiden said quietly though she was both shocked and amazed by her appearance.

"I think they look great, luckily you already have a fantastic body, these would just finish it off." He complimented.

Aiden blushed furiously.

They left the office a few minutes later, Aiden's inserts still providing enhancement. They stopped for lunch and Ajay and Bailey teased the hell out of Aiden as the waiter tripped over himself to get her anything she wanted.

"I just don't think these are right for me. I don't like everybody staring at me." she sighed as they pulled up to the house.

"How about this, let's see what the boys say, namely Alex, and then make up your mind." Ajay compromised, unlocking the door.

Aiden followed behind Bailey, unsure of what their reaction would be. Petey and Chris were in the kitchen marinating steaks when they all walked in.

"Hey girls, did you have a good tits…I mean time? I meant to say time." he stumbled when he laid his eyes on Aiden.

Petey stared dumbly, his mouth open before realizing how he must look. He snapped his mouth shut and busied himself so he wouldn't get in trouble. Alex came in from the porch with an apron and a ridiculous chef's hat on.

He smiled at Aiden, "Hey babe….DAMN! Please tell me those are for me."

He threw his oven mitt and spatula onto the counter before he attacked his wife. His hands immediately went for her chest as he backed her into the wall and started kissing and whispering dirty things into her neck.

"Alex…stop…you're embarrassing me." she pleaded.

"We'll be right back." he called over his shoulder.

Ajay handed Bailey a twenty dollar bill. Chris cocked an eyebrow in question.

"She bet that Alex would faint when he saw Aiden's new boobies. I bet that he would get straight to humping her." Bailey explained, following the guys into the backyard.

* * *

An hour later, just as they were about to sit down to eat, Alex returned downstairs shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and glistening with a sheen of sweat.

"You're such a slut." Ajay teased.

"Yeah, but a hot one though." he grinned fixing a plate.

Aiden came into the room only a few minutes later looking thoroughly sexed. Her hair was everywhere, her clothes were in disarray, but her clevage looked immaculate still. She tried to play it cool and pretend that she and Alex hadn't been doing what they were just doing.

They all sat at the table smirking at each other.

"So Cookie, have you decided to make those permanent?" Ajay coughed out trying not to laugh.

"Alex made a very good argument with several compelling points, so I believe I may just go ahead and make an appointment." she said in her proper tone.

"I bet he did." Petey said laughing at his own joke.

Alex raised his beer smugly, "Cheers!"

* * *

A few weeks later they were all getting together again to watch a hockey game. Aiden came into Bailey's kitchen with her hands full of the food she had prepared. Alex trudged in behind her.

"What's wrong with widdle Awex?" Ajay baby talked.

He poked out his lip further and made a puppy dog face at Aiden.

She sighed, "He's all bent out of shape because I'm waiting a little while to get my implants done."

"I thought you were excited to get them done?" Bailey frowned.

Aiden smiled, "I was, but I'm more excited about the news we found out this morning."

Ajay dropped her fork, "You're pregnant too?"

Aiden nodded.

Bailey and Ajay screamed and hugged her.

"You're not excited about having another kid dude?" Chris asked taking advantage of everyone's scattered attention to eat all of the brownie edges.

"Yeah, I thought you guys had been trying?" Petey stated.

"I totally sabotaged myself, don't you see? Aiden had made an appointment to go get implants…and I knocked her up trying to convince her to do it."

Chris and Petey burst into laughter, "That was when it happened?"

Alex nodded sadly, "No boobies for me."

"That's not true Lex. When I had Riley I went up two cup sizes, Aiden probably will too." Bailey said overhearing their conversation.

"I tried to tell him that." Aiden said.

"Yeah, look at how big mine have gotten and I'm only a few months." Ajay said pulling her shirt down.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Chris frowned.

"So I'll still get boobies either way?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Instead of fake ones, you'll be getting natural ones." Ajay assured.

"You'll love them trust me." Bailey winked and kissed his cheek.

He smiled finally, "As long as I get boobies, I'll be happy!"


	15. Ajay Makes Dinner

**_A/N: Sorry its been so long since i have updated this. i only own Ajay, Gran, Joey and the baby. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13._**

* * *

_Ajay Makes Dinner. _

"Go sit down. I am going to make dinner tonight" Ajay said her hand on her apron covered baby bump several months' later standing in the front hallway of her home.

"You are making dinner by yourself?" Aiden asked semi shocked.

"I went to Gran's house last week and she taught me how to make her chicken enchiladas so I figured that I would try. Besides you are always making dinner I thought I would try once by myself to do it and give you a break.' Ajay answered.

They turned to Chris who smiled, "I am just as shocked as you are. I couldn't bring myself to say no to her pout" "Just think Chris, your baby girl is going to get that same pout and you are going to be in a world of trouble" Alex teased.

"And let's hope your baby turns out like her mother and not you. It's bad enough that Riley is pretty much you but with pigtails" Chris shot back going back into the living room.

Ajay rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen ruffling her son's hair as she past.

"I am going to see if she needs help" Aiden said a few minutes later looking into the kitchen where Ajay was busy at work humming as she stirred things in the electric frying pan.

"Do you need help?" the younger blonde asked. Ajay shook her head, "Go enjoy your good day not being sick and all" "You sure?" she questioned again. "Alex come get your wife" Ajay called smiling angelically at her best friend who childishly stuck her tongue out her.

She wasn't use to not being the kitchen, she felt kind of useless without anything to do. Alex appeared in the doorway. "You aren't going to give us food poisoning are you?" Alex asked.

Ajay frowned and shook her head no as Alex grinned at her. 'Lighten up Punk, I am teasing' with that he grabbed Aiden and disappeared into the living room leaving Ajay alone who was still frowning.

She wanted to try again especially after her failed effort months ago. She figured with the baby on the way and her being home more she could try and make more things then PB&J's she was pretty sure in a few more days that Joey was going to be sick of them she was already of them. She stirred the chicken again almost discouraged.

"Mommy?" Joey asked coming into the kitchen and looking at her with wide eyes. "Yes my baby?" she asked looking down at him. He went over to her and hugged her legs and put his hand on her stomach.

She smiled this is what made her want to try and get better at cooking. He climbed up on the bar stool to watch her cook. "Are you bored in there?" Ajay asked going back to what she was doing. Joey nodded his head in truth he was sent into to make sure she didn't burn down the kitchen.

Aiden was antsy sitting in the loveseat with her husband. They could hear the humming of Ajay as she cooked and they could smell the yummy smells coming from the kitchen as well. Alex kissed his wife shaking her out of her thoughts.

This was a first for them first for everyone actually for Ajay to be cooking dinner and Aiden be sitting in the living room with Chris and Alex. And of course Alex was taking advantage of it by kissing and snuggling with her.

Chris smiled seeing the two sitting together; it was a rare occasion that they saw the affectionate side of Alex. It only came out around his wife and daughter and sometimes around Joey.

He turned back to the TV trying to keep his anxiety down, he loved that Ajay was trying to be more of a cooker but it still scared him to death. The last time she cooked by herself at this house she was alone and set a fire.

The fire department came over and made sure everything was okay. When he pulled into the driveway, the engines were still outside of their house; Ajay was sitting on the front of the house shivering and crying scared that he was going to be upset with her.

He was more worried about her he could care less about the house. Ajay was irreplaceable and he didn't want to lose her over a kitchen fire. He had even more lose to now with Joey and the baby being at the house with her. He leaned back against the couch closing his eyes, fighting the urge to get up and go into kitchen

An half an hour later Joey came into the room. "Mommy says dinner is ready" He said before rushing back into the dining room. The enchiladas were sitting on the middle of the table along with a salad and bread.

Ajay was standing behind the counter still chewing on her bottom lip almost afraid to see what they were going to say about the food she made. Chris went around the counter and grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down next to him in her normal chair next to him.

Alex was the first one to dish up and start eating. Ajay fidgeted in her seat nervous waiting for him to say something. "This are pretty good Punk, you sure that you didn't buy them?"

"No Uncle Alex, mommy made it all by herself" Joey said, "I watched like Daddy told me so she no set the kitchen on fire' "Joey!' Chris exclaimed. "I knew that's what you were sending him to spy its okay" Ajay grinned at him.

Chris nodded and followed his friend's lead and started eating. He paused and kissed her cheek, "Very good babe." Aiden nodded in agreement. Ajay smiled and picked up her own fork, "By the way, Chris you and Alex can do the dishes" she felt very good with making a dinner everyone seemed to like.


End file.
